No More
by Lief Nerys
Summary: Satoshi, dangerous and possessive gang members, and a high school where teachers turn a blind eye to everything. What could possibly be hell? Add a Phantom Thief, and you'll know what I mean. SatoxDark [Yaoi]
1. Sort of a Prologue?

Lief: Umm… This is my first SatoshixDark (there aren't enough of this pairing!) fic, so please read and review. I tried to make this first chapter as interesting as possible without giving too much away.

Title: No More

Author: Lief Nerys

Pairings: SatoshixDark, DaisukexKrad. Others will be decided in future.

Rating: As usual, I'm not sure, so it'll be M, just to be safe.

Summary: Living through high school's bad enough, but living through a high school where tons of gang members that have been after you for years is downright _hell_. At least, it is for Satoshi. And as if _that_ wasn't enough, he's got to deal with a certain obnoxious and perverted Phantom Thief who's just decided his new hobby is annoying the blue eyed teen to death.

Warnings: Yaoi, hints of Yuri, not-so-distinct mentions of rape, past mentions of murder (and probable murders in further chapters) and stalking. If you find any of these annoying, irritating, revolting, ghastly, horrid, terrible, nasty, offensive or disgusting, then I suggest you leave right now and forever remain as ignorant as you probably are. Oh, and beware of major OOC for all the characters. I can't, for the life of me, keep any character in character at all.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or its characters, only the plot in this fanfiction, the grammatical and spelling errors, and any OCs.

Chapter I: Sort of a Prologue?

"No, Dark, I will not participate."

"Aww, why not? It'll be fun!"

"I still won't."

"C'mon, teme! Just this once!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Satoshi!"

"Go away, Dark. I said I won't, didn't I?"

"But Satoshi--!"

"SHUT UP, DARK! I'm trying to sleep here!"

A big, fluffy white-gold laced pillow hit the dark purple haired teen square in the face and the Kaitou glared at Krad.

"Go sleep somewhere else, then!" yelled the teen.

The golden-haired 'angel' rolled his eyes and flopped back down onto his white, fluffy bed.

"I can't, you baka. This is our room. And if you don't leave my brother alone, I'll bash your head in myself," he snapped, promptly closing his golden eyes.

The Kaitou pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, but did not argue with the blonde; it was obvious the so-called 'angel' was really not in the mood.

"Fine. I'll leave if you convince your jack ass of a brother to come with me," said Dark, still pouting.

Krad raised his head and looked at him, then sighed when he saw the determined look in the amethyst orbs. He knew Dark wouldn't leave either of them alone now. He rolled his eyes in frustration and defeat and glanced at Satoshi, who was still sitting at the dark blue wooden desk standing against his part of the room, reading a text book on Advanced Calculus and whatnot. Satoshi, sensing his brother's gaze upon him, turned away from his book and looked up, icy blue eyes cold and emotionless, as usual. Krad refrained from wincing at that, reminding himself that Satoshi was still healing, and instead raised an elegant brow pointedly.

"No," said the bluenette automatically, gripping his text book tightly. "I am not going."

"Just do it, Satoshi," said Krad, rolling his eyes. "It's just one night. It won't kill you to have fun once in a while."

"I said I'm not going, so _I am not going_," replied Satoshi quietly.

Krad frowned. "Satoshi," he said warningly.

Satoshi glared. "No, Krad. I'm not going. Not alone with _him_."

"But we won't be alone!" piped up Dark from Krad's side of the room. "Reese and Caine are coming, too. And so's Daisuke."

Krad tilted his head to one side and rolled his eyes again. "See? Even Niwa's going! You should go, Satoshi. Just for one night."

Satoshi merely glared harder. "You just want me to go because you want to sleep," he said accusingly.

"I never said otherwise," retorted the 'angel'. "Besides, I have the graveyard shift tonight, so I'll be around if Dark tries anything funny--"

"Hey!" protested the Kaitou at that, but Krad ignored him.

"-- and if Caine gets a 'need'," finished the blonde, looking at his younger brother expectantly.

Satoshi glared for another moment before turning back to bury his face in his text book. "Fine, then. But only 'cause you really look like you need the rest," he muttered, almost inaudibly, and Krad smiled softly in appreciation while Dark yipped with joy, punching the air happily.

"Now go away, baka. I wanna sleep," snapped Krad at the Kaitou, smile disappearing as he glared at the Kaitou threateningly.

Dark's amethyst eyes widened and he grinned before giving a mock salute to the 'angel'. "Yessir!"

Then he disappeared in a flash out the oak door behind him, slamming it shut. Krad let out a sigh of relief and flopped back onto his bed, smiling contentedly as he sank into the soft mattress.

"You know he'll be back in a few hours, right?" murmured Satoshi from his desk, still reading his text book, though his eyes were clouded with what could've been anxiety.

Although he was more than a few feet away, and his voice was quiet and silent, the blonde still heard him and sighed. "Yea, I know."

Satoshi nodded once. "Mm. Just making sure."

"I know, 'touto. I know."

"… 'Night, Krad."

"'Night, Satoshi. But you know it's still ten a.m.?"

"Yes, Krad, I do."

"Right. Just making sure."

"I know, Krad. I know."

"'Night, 'touto."

"… 'Night, aniki."

_Tbc…_

Lief: So? How was it? Did you like it? Or did you hate it? Or maybe you just don't care? Please tell me! I wanna know!

Cyren: Please R&R. Lief likes it when people tell her how she's doing. Even if it is criticism. Or flames.

Syren: Yeah. So leave a review when you go. Hopefully, it'll help her to write faster and you'll get another chapter in no time.


	2. Emotions

Lief: Okay, right. This is a sorta list of who's who, cause I'm getting confused keeping all this to myself;

Satoshi Hikari: Krad's younger brother.

Daisuke Niwa: Dark's cousin.

Krad Hikari: Satoshi's older brother.

Dark Mousy: Daisuke's cousin.

Lief: Well, now that that's done with, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Title: No More

Author: Lief Nerys

Pairings: SatoshixDark, DaisukexKrad. Others will be decided in future.

Rating: As usual, I'm not sure, so it'll be M, just to be safe.

Summary: Living through high school's bad enough, but living through a high school where tons of gang members that have been after you for years is downright hell. At least, it is for Satoshi. And as if that wasn't enough, he's got to deal with a certain obnoxious and perverted Phantom Thief who's just decided his new hobby is annoying the blue eyed teen to death.

Warnings: Yaoi, hints of Yuri, not-so-distinct mentions of rape, past mentions of murder (and probable murders in further chapters) and stalking. If you find any of these annoying, irritating, revolting, ghastly, horrid, terrible, nasty, offensive or disgusting, then I suggest you leave right now and forever remain as ignorant as you probably are. Oh, and beware of major OOC for all the characters. I can't, for the life of me, keep any character in character at all.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or its characters, only the plot in this fanfiction, the grammatical and spelling errors, and any OCs.

Chapter II: Emotions

Loud, lively music pounded against Satoshi's eardrums and he could not help but wince. Flashes of multi-colored lights swam over him before moving on to rest for a few seconds on another group of teens, who were obviously not eighteen, a few feet away from him.

Satoshi's icy blue eyes roamed across the sea of dancing limbs in the middle of the dance floor and the bluenette huffed distastefully. This was not exactly what he would call fun.

A head of dark purple hair was easily spotted, even in the dimly-lit club, bouncing around with two red-headed girls, both of whom were practically drooling all over him as he moved his body along with the beat of the music blaring through large speakers at either side of the relatively-large room. Satoshi frowned and forced his eyes away from Dark, resting upon a tall, ebony-haired teen with dark red highlights chatting with another teen the bluenette did not know. Three silver piercings gleamed from the ebony-haired teen's right ear, while a silver chain with a strange-shaped object hanging off of it hung loosely around his pale, narrow neck. Satoshi frowned deeper and mentally noted himself to tell Caine to be more careful with his Insignia later.

Then his pale sapphire orbs roamed the room once more as he searched for the remaining members of their party. He frowned (he's doing that a lot, ne?) when not a single glimpse of familiar red or dark, dark blue could be seen.

"Satoshi-sempai?"

The bluenette jumped a foot in the air and whirled quickly around to face a pale skinned, dark sapphire eyed teenager a few inches taller than him. The teen smiled slightly and Satoshi scowled.

"Gods, Katara, don't do that," muttered Satoshi angrily, though his attempt to glare at the teen failed miserably when a redhead, slightly shorter than Reese, but still taller than Satoshi, appeared next to the midnight-haired teen.

"Satoshi-kun, why aren't you dancing?" asked Daisuke, laughing when Satoshi made a face at the mere mention of the activity.

"Please, Niwa-kun, I will not degrade myself to such wasteful actions," replied Satoshi, rolling his eyes as he settled back down onto the stool at the bar he was sitting in only moments before.

Daisuke giggled while Reese smiled softly again. "Satoshi-sempai, need I remind you that we are here to 'loosen up', as Dark-san would say?"

Satoshi glanced at him. "Don't call me that," he muttered half-heartedly, though he knew the other teen would still continue doing so.

As the Chairman of the student body council at Azumano Academy, Satoshi Hikari was a rank higher than Reese Katara, who was vice-Chairman. Though the bluenette was younger than the midnight-haired teen by a year, the older teen insisted on calling Satoshi 'sempai'. This used to irk the icy teen to no end when he was first assigned Chairman, but after an incident involving an irritating Dark, Satoshi had come to accept the midnight-haired teen's honorific for him and even held the older boy in respect, something incredibly rare for the cold bluenette.

"I'm not dancing," he continued, gesturing over at the dance floor before continuing, "There're too many people." He knew it was a lame excuse, but he didn't really care at the moment.

Daisuke rolled his crimson eyes and glanced up at Reese, exchanging a secretive glance with the older teen before turning back to Satoshi with a wicked grin on his usually innocent face.

Satoshi did not look at him but could sense the grin on the redhead. This disturbed him more than anything else, as the young Niwa was very unpredictable at times. One moment he would be all nice and friendly and oh-so-innocent, but the next, he'll be scary, sly, sneaky and oh-so-sexily-naughty. Satoshi had learned a long time ago to never underestimate the redhead. Or be in one room with him alone. He could be almost as perverted as his Kaitou cousin if he wanted to.

Which was why Satoshi was so apprehensive when Daisuke, grin still in place, jumped in front of him. Satoshi raised a brow calmly and questioningly, though inside his heart was beating ten times faster, and Daisuke's mischievous grin turned into one of a slinky fox.

"Niwa-kun…" began Satoshi when he suddenly realized that Daisuke had moved and was now only a few, very few indeed, inches away from his face. Satoshi's icy blue eyes widened and he opened his mouth to ask what the redhead thought he was doing when said redhead suddenly pulled back and yelled "Now!" at Reese, who Satoshi had admittedly forgotten in his distraught state, and the bluenette suddenly felt strong arms wrap around his slim frame, over his arms and across his chest; successfully pinning his pale limbs to his sides.

'What the hell!' was all that his rarely confused mind registered before he was lifted off the stool he was sitting in and promptly dragged to the middle of the dance floor.

"Gomen, sempai," Reese muttered apologetically, but there was a small smile on his face. "But this is for your own good."

Satoshi barely understood him and started struggling in his strong grip when he finally realized what was happening. "Katara!" he yelled, wriggling to get free, but the grip around him merely tightened. "Put me down this instant!" he squeaked (yes, squeaked) indignantly as a stray chair (don't ask where it came from) scraped against his left leg painfully.

Daisuke, meanwhile, was bouncing ahead of them happily, looking around for a sign of his Kaitou cousin. By this time, most of the people dancing had stopped to stare at the three teenagers, not because it was strange that a too-small-for-his-age-teen was being dragged by a slightly smiling midnight-haired teen who was being led by a hyper redhead. Oh no, not at all. They were staring because they knew something interesting and fun would happen if it involved three of the most popular people at Azumano Academy.

Especially if Chairman Satoshi and Secretary Daisuke were part of that three people. And of course, who wouldn't want to watch as Satoshi, the Ice Prince of Year Two shouting, and squeaking, indignantly like a small child? It was too priceless a scene to pass.

Plus, it was a treat to see Daisuke in his party clothes. Unlike during school hours, the redhead was quite… showy of his body during after hours. Currently, the redhead was wearing a dark red tight-fitting sleeveless collared shirt and tight black jeans that showed off his ass, secured around his slender hips by several dark red belts with small silver clasps at different places to keep them all in place. He wore black, fingerless gloves and two strips of black cloth were wound tightly around his wrist and forearm, the ends dangling around loosely. His feet were sock-less and clad in black sneakers; he had opted to be 'casual' tonight instead of wearing his favorite black leather boots. His hair was a usual mess of flaming red.

Meanwhile, Satoshi wore what he usually wore; a three-quarter sleeved white-collared, white cuffed dark blue shirt that hung closely to his slim frame and a pair of dark blue jeans that were not as tight as Daisuke's, secured by nothing but a simple white belt with a small silver clasp. His feet were clad in plain white socks and dark blue and white-soled sneakers. Pale blue hair, the only one of its kind in the whole of Azumano Academy, almost as messy as Daisuke's, though Satoshi's seemed frozen in place somehow, like ice.

Reese, being the respectable vice-Chairman that he was, wore a loose white shirt and loose-fitting faded blue jeans. He wore a pair of white sneakers and his midnight-blue hair fell just below is ears.

As Daisuke continued searching for his cousin, Satoshi stopped his struggling and went limp in Reese's arms. He glared at the floor, knowing that everyone was staring at them by now, and stubbornly kept his gaze in place when Daisuke yelled "Dark!" happily.

And there, a few feet in front of the trio, was the purple haired Kaitou, in his tight black sleeveless shirt, almost identical to Daisuke's, and tight black pants, was still moving along with the song blaring through the speakers with the two redheaded girls. He stopped, though, when he heard Daisuke's excited yell, and looked up. At first, confusion flitted through his amethyst eyes when he saw a pissed-off-looking Satoshi hanging limply in a seemingly impassive Reese's arms, glaring at the floor.

Then he smirked and waved off the redheads next to him and walked over to a hyper Daisuke. Daisuke practically bounced in his place as Dark approached them, and Dark had to grin at his childishness.

"Well, well, well," drawled the Kaitou mockingly as he smirked down at Satoshi with his hands on his hips. Satoshi winced slightly before continuing to glare at the floor. "Satoshi-kun, what brings you here in the land of dancing hearts?"

Satoshi ignored him and intensified his glare on the floor. There was silence in the room, save for the loud music, as everyone held their breaths, eager and anxious to see any sort of interaction between the popular jock and troublemaker of Azumano and the cold Chairman. Everyone knew of Dark's desire for Satoshi, even the teachers, who could do nothing lest they wanted to get fired by Dark's parents (who, conveniently, were the richest people, next to Satoshi and Krad's and Daisuke's families, in Azumano), since the two had first set eyes on each other. As different as they were, it couldn't be denied that the two looked perfect for each other. As it was, Dark had been after Satoshi (more exactly, his butt) for almost three years now, and due to Satoshi's constant refusals, everyone was thirsty for any Satoshi x Dark action (A/N: I am, anyway! Okay, shutting up, now.).

Dark chuckled, both because of Satoshi's stubbornness and the crowd's anxiety, and grabbed the bluenette's chin gently, pulling his face up so that he had no choice but to look into Dark's intense amethyst orbs.

"I thought you said you hated dancing?" drawled Dark, fighting the urge to crush his lips against the blue-haired beauty right there and then.

Satoshi narrowed his eyes and bit his lower lip when a warm feeling spread from Dark's hand, searing through his whole body. Holding back a moan, he hissed, "I do, Dark. I'm here against my will." He emphasized the last word by shrugging his shoulders, which only worked halfway as he was still in Reese's strong grip.

Dark smirked. "A prisoner, then?"

"Of a sort," replied Satoshi through gritted teeth. He wanted so much to wipe that annoying smirk off his face.

Dark smirked one more time before dropping his hand to his side and leaning back in a cool manner. "Well, then. As I am the 'King' of this land, I shall decide your punishment, ne, Satoshi-kun?"

Satoshi scowled at him, a low growl sounding from his throat. The warm feeling had disappeared, now that Dark was no longer touching him, and half of his mind was appalled when he realized that he wanted to feel the warmth again. His rational mind screamed that that was impossible, but Satoshi knew it to be true. But he wasn't going to tell Dark that. The Kaitou would probably gloat about it endlessly.

So, the bluenette replied harshly, "I am not in the mood, Dark. Tell Katara to put me down."

Dark smirked again. "Alright then. Let him go, Reese-kun."

The midnight-haired teen raised a brow and looked at Dark for a moment before doing as he was asked. Satoshi yelped indignantly as he fell onto the floor on his rear and winced slightly when pain shot up his spine. Then, before he could do anything, a different pair of arms, slightly and beautifully tanned, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up to his feet.

Dark held the bluenette close to his chest (he distinctly heard the crowd gasp and cheer and Daisuke yell "Go Dark!"), leaning down to whisper huskily, "Let's see if I can get you 'in the mood', then, Satoshi-kun."

Satoshi's eyes widened and his breath hitched slightly as Dark's warm breaths ghosted over the shell of his ear. His mind was on an overdose of emotions as warmth began spreading throughout his body again. He struggled to keep his mind clear, trying to differentiate between Dark's hands on his shoulders and the heat emanating from the Kaitou's chest. Both were so pleasant though…

"D-Dark…" he murmured, stifling a moan, trying so very hard, and yet, failing so very miserably, to keep himself from reacting to the Kaitou's gentle ministrations.

His body, though, had other ideas, and he heard Dark chuckle quietly as a large, hard thing dug into his left hip. Satoshi let out a moan as he lost himself, mind finally going over the edge as it tried to get used to the strange, foreign feelings Satoshi was experiencing, feelings the bluenette had almost never felt before.

Almost…

Satoshi's eyes, having fallen close when he moaned, snapped open and he suddenly realized what was happening. Letting out a strangled yelp, he pressed his hands against Dark's chest and pushed, startling the Kaitou.

Dark was disappointed when Satoshi pushed him back, but his disappointment disappeared when he saw the horrified look in Satoshi's normally-emotionless eyes.

"Satoshi?" he said, making to pull the younger teen to him, but the bluenette stumbled back, falling onto the floor again.

"N-No! Don't!" stuttered the terrified teen, pushing away on his hands and elbows from the confused, and guilty, Dark. "S-stay away!"

"Sato-kun!" cried Daisuke from a few feet beside Dark. The teen knelt down on the floor and tried to move closer to the bluenette, who pushed away from him as well.

"N-no! O-onegai! Don't!" whimpered Satoshi, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Sempai?" said Reese, who had been watching impassively from the side, now looking down at the cowering teen.

"Onegai! O-onegai!" whimpered Satoshi again, frightened eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Dark stared with wide, disbelieving eyes. What was happening? Why was Satoshi reacting this way? In all the time he had known the bluenette, he had never before seen him show any kind of weakness. Had Dark gone too far…?

Guilt weighed down upon the Kaitou more than it had ever before. Gods… Had he really scare Satoshi that much? Before his mind could ponder any further, though, a loud, commanding voice yelled above the music.

"Get out of my way!"

All heads, save for Satoshi's, turned to see a flushed-looking Krad, in his usual white garments, pushing past the crowd of teenagers on the dance floor. Caine was not far behind him, panting as well.

"Satoshi," breathed Krad when his golden eyes rested upon his younger brother's cowering form on the dance floor. Quickly, he made his way over to the bluenette, who pulled away from him. But Krad was stronger, so Satoshi was left with no choice as Krad pulled him close to his chest, whispering soft words into his ear.

Satoshi whimpered again before falling silent. After a while, his tensed muscles relaxed under Krad's arms, and Krad kissed his forehead softly, mentally smiling when he saw the peaceful look on Satoshi's face as the smaller teen fell asleep.

"K-Krad?"

Krad snapped his golden eyes up to look into Dark's anxious amethyst orbs. "Krad, look, I'm sorry! I really am! I didn't know he'd--"

Krad silenced him with a look and said quietly, "It wasn't your fault. Satoshi's tired, so I'm bringing him back. Make sure you guys get back before midnight."

With that, the blonde 'angel' stood, holding his younger brother protectively, and walked away from a stunned, confused and guilty Dark.

"It's okay, Dark. It wasn't your fault, and he'll be fine."

Dark looked at Caine, who stared back emotionlessly with his reddish-black orbs. After a moment, Caine nodded a goodbye and left, walking in the direction Krad had disappeared to. Dark stared after him, then looked at Daisuke, who had 'worry' etched all over his face. Even Reese looked concerned.

Dark scowled and stomped off after the first two teens, not feeling as festive as he had when he had arrived at the club.

Tbc…

Sempai- An honorific that shows respect, usually towards an elder.

Lief: Well, that's the second chapter. Hope you guys liked it! Please R&R! I appreciate any kinds of comments, plus my muses are getting bored.

Cyren: Uhh… Try living in a half-empty mind all day. It really does get old.

Syren: Hmm… I wouldn't say so. Besides, Lief's mind isn't half-empty! It's just half-full.

Cyren: … That's the same thing.

Syren?-? Really?

Cyren: (rolls eyes) No, duh!

Lief: (sweatdrops) Uhh… Right. Anyway, see ya!


	3. Puppy

Lief: Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it. I'm sorry it's short, I'll try to write longer chapters in future. Oh, and before I forget, let me say thanks to my first reviewers. I don't usually reply to reviews in my stories, but you guys were the first to review, so it's an exception.

Meine Welt: Yay! Another author ventured into the small world of DarkxSatoshi! dances Okay, I'm done now. Interesting story. I like the little twists that're popping up already. Please update soon!

- I'm so glad you liked this! I was really surprised to see that the authress of Our Kingdoms actually reviewed my fic (Our Kingdoms is really great, btw. I would've reviewed if it weren't for a stupid glitch in my computer!). Thankies sooo much! And may I please dance along with you?

Mizuki Hikari: continue, poor satoshi

- Oh, yes, I agree; poor Satoshi. But he'll be with Dark, so he'll be okay, ne? Thanklies for reviewing, by the way.

Dark-Angel09: I enjoyed reading these two chappys a lot XD Yay Satoshi and Dark! I usually like Krad and Satoshi but hey Krads the older brother in this so thats ok. so what happened to Satoshi to make him go over the edge? I have a few guesses. I think one of thems right but I won't know till you update! So update soon! Cuz updating is an awesome thing to do! People will love you for it. XD yays

- Well, this is one long review (but I'm not complaining; I like long reviews!)! Anyways, I won't tell you why Satoshi was over the edge (it's a spoiler!), though this chapter kinda answers that question. And, yes, I agree; people do love it if you update ;3. And really, I like SatoxKrad, too, but then I'd be expected to make that a DaixDark, too, and that just seems wrong to me. But, there's an idea playing in my mind since a few days ago, so maybe I could make that a SatoxKrad. What do you think? Thanks for the review, by the way!

Lief: Now, onto the story!

Title: No More

Author: Lief Nerys

Pairings: SatoshixDark, DaisukexKrad. Others will be decided in future.

Rating: As usual, I'm not sure, so it'll be M, just to be safe.

Summary: Living through high school's bad enough, but living through a high school where tons of gang members that have been after you for years is downright _hell_. At least, it is for Satoshi. And as if _that_ wasn't enough, he's got to deal with a certain obnoxious and perverted Phantom Thief who's just decided his new hobby is annoying the blue eyed teen to death.

Warnings: Yaoi, hints of Yuri, not-so-distinct mentions of rape, past mentions of murder (and probable murders in further chapters) and stalking. If you find any of these annoying, irritating, revolting, ghastly, horrid, terrible, nasty, offensive or disgusting, then I suggest you leave right now and forever remain as ignorant as you probably are. Oh, and beware of major OOC for all the characters. I can't, for the life of me, keep any character in character at all.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or its characters, only the plot in this fanfiction, the grammatical and spelling errors, and any OCs.

Chapter III: Puppy

Satoshi could feel it. Feel the burning gaze of unseen eyes boring into his back. He whirled around, but all that greeted him was darkness. An endless stretch of darkness that offered him no warmth, yet no cold either.

For some reason, Satoshi felt shorter than he should've been, smaller. He tried to ignore the disconcerting sensation of being watched and instead focused on figuring out where he was and why he was there in the first place.

For no clear reason his mind could give, the bluenette raised his hands in front of him and he studied his pale fingers. Confusion hit him straight in the face as he realized that these hands in front of him did not belong to him; they were too small, too delicate. Too… _young_.

"Puppy…"

Pale blue eyes, uncharacteristically wide with fear, snapped around wildly, searching for the source of the taunting voice.

"What's wrong, Pup? Scared?"

Long, pale arms slinked around Satoshi's small frame and the bluenette was too surprised and confused to do anything. A cold body pressed itself to Satoshi's back and hugged him close.

"Puppy…"

A shiver of fear and dread passed up and down Satoshi's spine as soft, warm breaths played against his neck. Lips ghosted over the bare flesh and a wet tongue licked gently, teasingly.

A choked whimper made its way out of Satoshi's mouth and the bluenette was finally able to gather enough courage to pull away from the stranger's embrace. He stumbled forward and turned around, once again seeing nothing but darkness.

What was going on…?

"Tut, tut, little Pup," chided the voice from behind him. "Resistance is futile."

The same arms as before wrapped themselves around Satoshi again, although this time, their grip was much more tighter, and Satoshi yelled out in pain. Dark chuckles reached his ears and the bluenette cringed, suddenly remembering memories he'd have rather left to rot in the dark recesses of his mind.

"Did you miss me, Lil' Pup?"

"I-iie…" whimpered Satoshi, shaking his head vigorously as more memories of his past surfaced in his mind. "Teiryuu… Onegai…"

Tears began to stream down his pale cheeks as the 'stranger' pulled him away and turned him round by his shoulders. Satoshi snapped his eyes shut tight, not very eager to see the face of that which had haunted his waking and dreaming moments endlessly anymore. Another chuckle sounded from the one who held him and Satoshi winced. That definitely wasn't good…

"Look at me, Lil' Pup," said the voice. The grip upon Satoshi's shoulders tightened and the bluenette winced again. "I said, _look at me_."

Tighter and tighter the hands became and Satoshi couldn't stop another yell of pain. Sharp nails dug through the thin fabric of his shirt and into his soft flesh. Something warm began trickling down his back and Satoshi knew it was blood.

"Teiryuu…" whimpered the bluenette, hands flying up to grab the offending limbs upon his shoulders. He tried to pull them away, but the seemingly-clawed hands held fast.

"_Look_, Pup," hissed the voice from in front of Satoshi, and the bluenette did.

Dark, dark green eyes, steely, cold and mocking all at the same time, stared down into his terrified blue orbs. The pale-skinned teen holding his shoulders smirked, marring his, admittedly, handsome, yet cruel, face. Straight ebony hair fell in an almost coordinated mess above numerously-pierced ears. A strange dark mark adorned the side of his pale neck and a small black stone hanging from a leather string around his neck gleamed dangerously, warning all those who crossed his path of who he was.

"I-iie," whimpered Satoshi. "Iie…!"

The smirk upon the teen widened as his grip loosened. "Hi, Pup. It's been a while, ne?"

Satoshi shook his head in denial; denial of the fact that the one person he had tried to run away from all these years was standing right there in front of him, smirking almost as much as Dark.

"L-let me go," stuttered the bluenette weakly, taking a shaky step back.

"No," replied the dark emerald-eyed teen simply. "I want you here, Puppy." He pulled Satoshi close and leaned down to whisper in the bluenette's ear, "You belong to me."

Satoshi cringed and gasped when cold lips brushed against his neck, nipping softly. His hands moved to push against the older boy's shoulders, but the dark green-eyed teen was not to be pushed away so easily.

"I… own… you… Lil' Pup," breathed said teen between nips and nibbles, emphasizing the word 'own' with a particularly hard bite on Satoshi's soft, sensitive flesh, eliciting a yelp of pain and surprise from the bluenette.

Satoshi stopped pushing when the teen's words sunk into his suddenly-numb mind. He belonged to this boy… This monster…

'No, no, no!' screamed a voice in the back of his mind. 'I belong to no one!' But Satoshi barely paid it any attention. The horror of belonging to this… this… _bastard_, was just so overwhelming. Memories of being with the teenager consisted of nothing but pain, misery and despair.

Satoshi barely noticed when the teenager moved on from his neck to his cheek, and slowly, inevitably, to his slightly-parted lips. Only when a tongue moved in through that small opening and began exploring the warm insides of his mouth did the bluenette snap out of his thoughts. His eyes widened in surprise and disgust and his hands began pushing against the teen once more. He could feel the older boy smirk into the kiss and fear moved over to make way for annoyance.

This person was starting to act like Dark…

Dark. The thought of the irritating Kaitou while he was being kissed forcefully kissed sent strange, warm feelings searing through his body. His eyes widened subconsciously in surprise when the image of Dark flitted across his mind's eye, momentarily taking the dark emerald-eyed teenager's place. Surprise of actually imagining the Kaitou kissing him almost made him gag.

A still-exploring tongue in his mouth prevented that, though, and Satoshi suddenly remembered what was going on. Angrily, he bit his teeth down, hard, into the strangely cold appendage, drawing blood and a gasp from the older boy. Satoshi took the opportunity to push the older boy roughly by the shoulders, causing him to stumble back and fall onto the ground on his rear.

"Iie," said Satoshi, eyes flashing. "I belong to _no one_!"

---+---

"Satoshi!" yelled Krad, shaking his younger brother's shoulders as the smaller teen clawed around blindly.

The bluenette stopped his attacks and slowly opened his eyes. "Nii-san…?" he breathed.

Krad sighed in relief and looked at Satoshi seriously. "It's me. Are you okay?"

Satoshi frowned and blinked. "I… think so. What happened?"

Krad raised his brows. "You don't remember?"

"No… Not really," answered Satoshi, knitting his brows as he thought. "All I remember… is being at Honey's with Daisuke, Reese, Caine and… Dark. Then…then…"

"You lost it," finished Krad, looking at Satoshi intently.

The bluenette's eyes widened in remembrance and he winced at the memory of Dark grinding against him. "Gods…" he muttered, closing his eyes.

Krad squeezed his shoulders lightly. "It's okay Satoshi. It's okay."

"No… No, it's not, Krad," whispered Satoshi, letting his head fall back onto his blue pillow. "He's back."

Krad's golden eyes scrunched up in confusion before realization dawned on him. "You mean…?"

Satoshi opened his eyes and glanced at him before sighing and staring up at the dark blue canopy of his four poster bed. "Yeah… Kiesu's back…" he murmured, subconsciously moving and squeezing Krad's hand in his own.

Tbc…

Onegai: please

Teiryuu: stop

Nii-san: older brother

Iie: no

Lief: Yay! Chapter Three's finally done. I'm sorry it's short, but it's the best I can do at the moment. Anyways, my muses abandoned in the middle of writing this, so, blame them.

Cyren: Oi! It's not our fault your brain's still empty!

Syren: Waaa! Lief's being mean!

Lief: Oh, gosh. Sorry. But you really did leave me.

Cyren: No, we didn't! You blocked us out.

Lief: … Whatever. Anyways, please R&R! It might give me more reason to write.


	4. Thoughts Literally

Title: No More

Author: Lief Nerys

Pairings: SatoshixDark, DaisukexKrad. Others will be decided in future.

Rating: As usual, I'm not sure, so it'll be M, just to be safe.

Summary: Living through high school's bad enough, but living through a high school where tons of gang members that have been after you for years is downright hell. At least, it is for Satoshi. And as if that wasn't enough, he's got to deal with a certain obnoxious and perverted Phantom Thief who's just decided his new hobby is annoying the blue eyed teen to death.

Warnings: Yaoi, hints of Yuri, not-so-distinct mentions of rape, past mentions of murder (and probable murders in further chapters) and stalking. If you find any of these annoying, irritating, revolting, ghastly, horrid, terrible, nasty, offensive or disgusting, then I suggest you leave right now and forever remain as ignorant as you probably are. Oh, and beware of major OOC for all the characters. I can't, for the life of me, keep any character in character at all.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or its characters, only the plot in this fanfiction, the grammatical and spelling errors, and any OCs.

Chapter IV: Thoughts (Literally)

Clouded, icy azure eyes stared out the thin-glassed window, fogged by early morning dew and slightly gleaming from the faint light of the rising sun. Satoshi shivered slightly and pulled his legs closer to his chest, resting his chin over is knees. Sighing, he glanced to his side, over to Krad's side of the room, which contrasted strongly against the bluenette's.

Satoshi's part had walls painted the darkest of dark blue, with slight splashes of gold here and there on the ceiling, giving the impression of a clear, midnight sky littered with stars. Everything on his side was dark blue, sky blue, or anything else that had shades of blue.

His desk was of wood painted dark blue, his dresser, which rested against the wall next to his desk, was a sky blue, his laptop was dark blue, almost blending in with his desk, and his bedside table was a pale baby blue. There was a dark blue sofa-chair leaning against the wall beside the window, facing his bed. The sheets of his four poster bed was a pale blue color, darker than the sky, but lighter than his ceiling, and the duvet that covered it was dark blue. The canopy above was identical to the duvet and so were the drapes hanging from the posts. His pillows, too, were dark blue, and as was the carpet that covered the floor of his side of the room. Satoshi had had decided, three years ago, when he and Krad had first transferred here, that he liked being surrounded by the calm, soothing color.

Meanwhile, Krad's side was filled with gold, white and an occasional red left behind by Daisuke. His four poster bed, identical to Satoshi's in all aspects save for coloring, had drapes of gold, a canopy of white, sheets of gold and a gold duvet with white embroidery of angelic and batty wings twirling around each other, suiting him quite well, in Satoshi's opinion. His pillows were bright gold as well, laced with white. He had a large desk, larger than Satoshi's, of white-washed wood and a large gold folder resting atop it, leaning against white-painted walls with golden drawings of several winged angels dancing all around. He had a bedside table of gold-painted wood and his floor was covered with fluffy gold carpet. Krad also had a long gold sofa next to his desk, where he usually sat whenever he was free and wanted to read a book or something.

Satoshi did not very much like the brightness of Krad's side of the room (he preferred the Dark wink, wink; nudge, nudge), but his brother seemed quite peaceful whenever Satoshi saw him sleeping among his golds and whites, and Krad had never complained about Satoshi's blue fetish (though the bluenette knew he was not fond of the majority of the younger teen's choice of the dark shades of sapphire), so Satoshi kept quite about it and tolerated it for his brother's sake.

But right then, as Satoshi's dulled eyes adjusted to the sudden change of bright scenery, Krad's sleeping face was not so peaceful. Not so peaceful at all. His pale, perfect features were contorted by a scowl he wore and his hands, delicate, yet strong, were clutching a pillow tightly, manicured, sharp nails almost digging into the soft fabric of its golden cloth case. Satoshi frowned sadly and forced his eyes away from Krad; it was all his fault the blonde was worried, this Satoshi knew.

Krad had always been overprotective of his younger brother, especially after… what had happened almost five years ago. The blond-haired 'angel' was always looking out for Satoshi, trying so very hard to be there for the bluenette no matter what. Always putting his younger brother's welfare over his own. It was sometimes quite worrying for the bluenette whenever his brother pushed himself so hard. There was one time when Krad had almost lost his life doing so…

Satoshi had never gotten over that. He didn't knew what he'd have done if Krad had died. The 'angel' was like the thread of reason in Satoshi's half-woven life, where too many loose ends existed because someone up there thought it was funny watching a young boy suffer through hardships that should not be faced by one so innocent. Krad kept Satoshi from losing his mind, from losing to himself. He kept the bluenette together whenever the younger teen felt like falling apart.

And by doing so, Satoshi knew it hurt the blonde, though Krad, of course, would never admit to it. No, Krad would merely laugh it off and say it was what older brothers were for, or just smile silently at Satoshi, while deep inside, his heart would throb painfully. Satoshi knew, for he could see it clearly in his golden eyes. The bright, seemingly-innocent orbs that always looked at Satoshi kindly, lovingly, neither judging nor ignoring the bluenette. Merely accepting him as he was; someone who had feelings and thoughts just as much as the next human being.

Satoshi was never very much liked by others around him. Even at a young age, the teen had always been a fast learner, giving the saying of scientists that young minds absorbed knowledge like sponges a whole new meaning. The bluenette had, on his own, learned to read at the age of two and had learned to talk by the age of three. He had managed to grasp the concept of life and death, however morbid that sounds, by age of three and a half. A three-almost-four-year-old grasping any kind of concept is, in itself, quite astonishing, and Satoshi had been considered a genius by many scholars by the time he was four.

Of course, being a genius lost him his childhood, and the bluenette was always found either in a room studying with his private tutors (not that he needed to), or alone in his parents' vast library, reading about several advanced subjects only an adult, or someone with a curious mind, would find interesting.

But Krad; he had always found Satoshi interesting. Like Satoshi, the blonde, too, was quite a genius, possibly more so. For, unlike Satoshi, he had had enough sense to pretend he was not one. Krad was very observant, ever since he first opened his golden orbs as a squealing infant in his mother's arms. Krad had known when he was little that he was different. And he had known that being different was not a very nice thing, for people tended to treat you differently, so he had acted as though he was any other normal little boy; stupid, energetic and occasionally rude.

So, when Satoshi was born, Krad could not help but be fascinated by the other boy. Krad saw perfection in every aspect of his little brother, where others saw only flaws that needed to be corrected. Satoshi was beautiful, intelligent, and innocent. To Krad, he was the angel.

And when Satoshi had been deprived of his childhood, Krad had brought it upon himself to give the boy one. Everyday, after Satoshi's lessons, Krad would drag his little brother off to their mother's garden and they would play and laugh and do things other little boys did. Krad loved it when his little brother laughed; the soft sound was heavenly music to his ears.

But while Satoshi enjoyed talking and playing with his older brother, he had always wondered what it was like to meet other people and to make friends. When Satoshi had asked his brother, Krad had brought him to meet his friends, who, in the end, had teased and mocked Satoshi to no end, which crushed his little heart into a thousand pieces. He had never stepped out of the mansion they lived in after that incident, no matter how much Krad begged and apologized. And even a few years after, when Satoshi finally gave in to brother's pleadings, the other incident occurred and…

Well, Satoshi never completely trusted anyone after that, save for Krad, Daisuke, Dark (only because Daisuke trusted him), Reese and Caine (who, I have neglected to mention, had been involved in the 'incident' nearly four years ago). He pushed people away when they tried to pry, and with the help of Krad and Caine, it wasn't much of a challenge to do so. As lonely as Satoshi felt most of the time, even with Krad and the others, Satoshi couldn't find it in his broken, frozen heart to forgive humanity for what it had done to Krad, Caine and himself.

Satoshi shook his head slightly, blinking when the light of the sun outside became brighter as the ball of flames rose higher in the sky. He glanced at his digital wrist watch, all black with white hands and sitting on his bedside table innocently, and saw that it was six a.m. He had woken up at five thirty-five… Which meant he had been thinking for… Twenty-five minutes…

Eyes widening, the bluenette scowled a little as he shook his head. He had to stop spacing out so much…

A soft murmur from Krad made the teen look over in the blonde's direction and Satoshi slid off his bed quietly, still clad in the clothes he was wearing last night. Another silent, inaudible murmur passed Krad's lips before the 'angel' snuggled deeper into his pillows and fell silent. Satoshi watched his older brother for a moment, silently admiring the utter brilliance of the sun's rays shining against the 'angel', making him look… well, angelic.

Then Satoshi smiled softly before slipping out the wooden door of their room, which stood in the middle of the line which separated Satoshi's side from Krad's. He silently closed the door behind him as he stepped out into the deserted hallway of the boys' dorm at block C of Azumano Academy. Satoshi sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his back against the cool wood of the door of his and Krad's room.

Flashes of dark green eyes and the feeling of cold pale hands upon him caused the bluenette to gasp quietly and snap open his eyes in shock and fear. Panting slightly, Satoshi stared at the wooden-floors beneath him as he tried to calm down his rapidly beating heart. Remembering why he was awake so early in the first place, the bluenette sighed again, tiredly, before pushing himself off the door behind him and beginning a slow walk down the still-dark hallway.

There were no windows on the dark, thick-wood walls of the halls, except at the other end of the hall, the opposite direction of where Satoshi was headed, but Satoshi could see well enough not to trip over anything. After passing three doors, all identical, from his and Krad's, Satoshi reached Daisuke's and Dark's room, though he did not stop.

In fact, he ignored the room completely and merely continued down the hall. He was not ready yet for Daisuke's inevitable, and almost expected, tirade of questions as to why Satoshi had acted as he did and whether he was alright or not. Nor was he ready for Dark's probable, and possibly endless, teasing of the bluenette's freak out-session.

No, Satoshi would face Daisuke and Dark (though he'd hoped he'd never have to see the Kaitou again after yesterday night's embarrassing scene, trust or no trust) in his own time, when he was ready. For now, the bluenette needed time alone to think, even if he had done enough of that in his and Krad's room. He wanted to be alone, if only for an hour or two, and think things through before he would face anyone. Even Krad.

And so, Satoshi quietly climbed down the stairs at the end of the hall and exited the silent building, breathing in the fresh air that hit him as he found himself facing the school's courtyard, where flowers of many different varieties were planted into the lush, green ground, surrounding a large circle fountain of a unicorn standing on its hind legs, clean, clear water spouting out its delicately-shaped spiral horn.

Satoshi knew every detail of the fountain and did not spare it a second glance; it was another one of his and Krad's family's artwork, a Hikari artwork, sculpted by a distant cousin or something who had passed away years ago and donated it to Azumano Academy.

Satoshi walked down a brick path that wound around block C, sheltered from the rising sun's mighty rays by stone headers connected to the side of the red-brick building beside him. As Satoshi walked, hands in the pocket of his jeans and eyes downcast, obviously deep in thought, he did not notice the strange figure lurking in the bushes that lined the bricked pathway, holding a camera tightly in lightly tanned hands as eyes of soft brown stared at the bluenette's back attentively.

"Where are you going so early in the morning, Hikari?" murmured the figure, narrowing its eyes.

Tbc…

Lief: Ah, right. I'm sorry, Dark-Angel09, I said I was gonna make Dark try to apologize, but I got carried away with the Satoshi-contemplating-and-deep-in-thought scene, so it got kinda long, and my muses made me cut it off here. I'm really sorry. It'll be in the next chapter, though, I promise.

Syren: I'm sure she'll forgive you, Lief, she's nice. … (looks at Cyren, who just stares at nothing uncaringly) Right?

Cyren: (shrugs) Don't know. Don't care.

Syren: O.o What do you mean you don't care? She's a reviewer! A long reviewer at that!

Cyren: … So?

Syren: T-T You…

Lief: Uhh… I think I'll cut this off now. Please pay no mind to what Cyren says. He's kinda the angsty-meanie-evil-sarcastic-muse type. He's always like this. Anyhow, I really am sorry, Dark-Angel09. Please don't hate me!

Syren: … (puffs angrily at Cyren) Hmph. Bastard. (looks away to suddenly smile at the computer screen) But please R&R! We love feedback! … Me and Lief, anyway…


	5. Evasive Maneuvers

Lief: And… Here's the awaited chapter five! I'm sorry it took a while. I got a sprained wrist during my Ninjitsu class (hurt like hell, it does) and couldn't type for a while. I know, pathetic excuse, but it's better than no excuse at all, ne? Anywho, enjoy!

Title: No More

Author: Lief Nerys

Pairings: SatoshixDark, DaisukexKrad. Others will be decided in future.

Rating: As usual, I'm not sure, so it'll be M, just to be safe.

Summary: Living through high school's bad enough, but living through a high school where tons of gang members that have been after you for years is downright hell. At least, it is for Satoshi. And as if that wasn't enough, he's got to deal with a certain obnoxious and perverted Phantom Thief who's just decided his new hobby is annoying the blue eyed teen to death.

Warnings: Yaoi, hints of Yuri, not-so-distinct mentions of rape, past mentions of murder (and probable murders in further chapters) and stalking. If you find any of these annoying, irritating, revolting, ghastly, horrid, terrible, nasty, offensive or disgusting, then I suggest you leave right now and forever remain as ignorant as you probably are. Oh, and beware of major OOC for all the characters. I can't, for the life of me, keep any character in character at all.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or its characters, only the plot in this fanfiction, the grammatical and spelling errors, and any OCs.

Chapter V: Evasive Maneuvers

'Damn, damn, damn!' cursed a frustrated, dark purple-haired Kaitou, punching the top of his wooden desk angrily. A whine of annoyance made him look up and over his shoulder, to a wooden door that led to the large white bathroom he and Daisuke shared in their room. Daisuke stood in the middle of the doorframe, glaring slightly at his cousin, his hair a usual mess and his clothes, the same attire from last night, slightly mussed.

"Don't break your desk again, Dark," muttered the redhead sleepily as he went back into the bathroom. "Kakari-sensei'll blow a fuse."

Dark rolled his amethyst eyes. "Whatever. I don't care about what he'll do."

There was silence before Daisuke peeked his head out to look at Dark seriously. "You're worried about Satoshi, aren't you?" he asked quietly.

Dark scowled. "Of course I am, Dai. Aren't you?"

Daisuke averted his eyes to the red, fluffy carpet on the floor of his side of the room. "Yea. I am. I can't believe Satoshi freaked like that… He looked so scared."

Dark's eyes darkened slightly and he, too, looked away. "He was so terrified. Daisuke… You saw it yourself. He looked like… like…"

"Like you were gonna rape him or something?" finished Daisuke, turning back to look at Dark. His Kaitou cousin kept his gaze on the dark purple wall of his side of the room but gave Daisuke an almost imperceptible nod.

"Yea," he muttered quietly. "Dai… He was totally freaked out. It was as if it was someone else he was seeing, not me. Someone who's… hurt him before."

Daisuke's crimson orbs widened before returning to their normal size. He sighed softly and went out the bathroom. He walked over to his Kaitou cousin, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You think… it's happened to him before?" asked Daisuke quietly.

Dark glanced at him for a moment before turning back to his wall. "Yea… Probably a long time ago… But I think… I think what I did made him remember…"

The hand on his shoulder gave him a light squeeze. "No," said Daisuke, softly yet firmly. "What happened wasn't your fault. Caine and Krad said so. Maybe… Maybe Satoshi did get hurt in the past, but what happened last night was not your fault. So don't beat yourself up for it. Or your desk," added Daisuke, causing Dark to smile slightly. The redhead always knew what to say to lighten things up.

Right then, Dark was glad the young Niwa was there. He had never felt so in need of brightening up than he did then. Which slightly worried the redhead. All his life, Daisuke had always known Dark as a mischievous, perverted, care-fee, perverted, obnoxiously-happy, perverted, sly, perverted, sneaky, perverted and loyal friend who was always looking things in an optimistic, if not sarcastic, way. Oh, and did I mention he was perverted?

Right, anyway, seeing Dark so worked up like that pained Daisuke, for he didn't know what to do to ease the purple-haired Kaitou's worries. Daisuke and Dark had always been close, and they shared all their secrets together. They were practically joined at the hip, as he always went where Dark went, and vice versa. As both were the only child of two very loving, but honestly clueless about many things, sets of parents, it was quite understandable, and in fact, encouraged by their families, that they stuck together, through thick or thin. And Daisuke knew he would risk his life, if need be, for the Kaitou, as would said Kaitou.

But Dark didn't need him to risk his life right then. He just needed reassurance, a confirmation of what he hoped would be true. Something Daisuke could give so easily, and the redhead did give it to him.

"So, cheer up. I'll ask Krad about it later, 'kay? We'll see how's Satoshi doing, as well. Maybe it'll help if he knows we're there for him."

Dark nodded silently. Daisuke smiled brightly and turned round, heading back into the bathroom. A small smirk crept its way onto Dark's face and the amethyst-eyed Kaitou couldn't help but shout softly after him, "By the way, Dai; you should get deodorant, you smell!"

An undignified squeak came from the open door of the bathroom and Dark could barely make out an angrily sputtered "I do not!" as he was suddenly attacked by a barrage of random objects, most of which were very sharp, flying in all directions from the same open door.

Giggling and smirking all the way, Dark quickly slipped out of the room and quickly closed the door behind him before any of the objects managed to follow him out. Still giggling, he leaned back against the door for a moment before something loud thudded next to his head and he turned to look…

Only to see the very sharp tip of a pocket knife sticking out a few inches in the door. Eyes widening, the Kaitou scrambled away from the door and sweatdropped as he stared wonderingly at the gleaming, obviously-well-kept tip.

Where had Daisuke gotten the oh-so-sharp pocket knife…?

Another thud sounded from inside and Dark ran off down the hall before any other sharp things could make itself known to him, all the time cursing Krad silently for giving Daisuke such dangerous gifts for his birthdays. That is, assuming it was Krad who had given the pocket knife to him. After all, the psychopathic (in Dark's opinion) blonde did give the redhead a very sharp, very real katana (something Krad had made himself, even if he wasn't a blacksmith. Besides, the katana was more for show than real use, and it had a kanji engraving at its base, right above its black hilt, which meant 'ai'. Krad was a Hikari and the gift was beautiful, even if dangerous) last year for his thirteenth birthday and Dark had tried to steal it and throw it away (he was afraid Krad might use it to kill him in his sleep), but Daisuke had caught him (hey, Dark was a Kaitou, but Daisuke was a Niwa, so he knew the ropes of stealing just as much as Dark) and scolded him about it. Then the redhead hid the katana (which came with a sheath, courtesy of Krad, of course) and even now, Dark still didn't know where it was.

So, not wanting to risk having his head separated from his body, he left block C, intent on putting as much distance between him and Daisuke as much as possible. At least, until the redhead had cooled off.

As the purple-haired Kaitou strolled down the red-bricked path next to block C, subconsciously going in the direction Satoshi (and the 'mysterious' stranger) had went, he looked around him and noticed the sun rising in the sky. Smirking, he continued moving down the path; who'd have known Dark Mousy would wake up so early in the morning? It should've been in the Azumano Daily News.

When Dark reached the junction where the path he was currently on broke off into two separate paths, he paused and looked around, wondering which way to go. A flash of something dark on the path to his right made him raise a brow questioningly, if not amusedly.

After a slight hesitation, the Kaitou finally decided that maybe a little fun this early in the morning wouldn't be too bad and promptly went down the path to his right.

---+---

Satoshi sighed slightly as he slipped through a sliding door and into a large, neat classroom, leaving the door half open. He breathed in the slightly musky smell of the gathered dust that littered the tops of the ten rows of wooden desks he was now facing and made his way down one row, up to the teacher's desk at the front.

He gracefully moved behind the high desk and sunk down into the blue and black seat where the teacher usually sat. Closing his eyes, he leaned his elbows onto the dusty top and buried his face in his hands. He tried to clear his mind, to calm himself down, as several thoughts and memories began to once again resurface.

Puppy…

Why did that accursed voice always called to him? Why could it not leave him alone, whether in his dreams or during his waking moments?

I…

Why did that cruel bastard have to keep taunting him in his mind, his own domain, his only sanctuary from reality?

Own…

Why couldn't he just leave Satoshi alone? Why couldn't they all leave him alone? Was that just too much to ask for?

You…

Satoshi jerked forward in the seat and hit his chest against the edge of the hard wooden desk. A gasp of pain escaped his parted lips and he winced as pain made itself known to him.

"Itte," muttered the bluenette, wincing again in pain as he rubbed his chest gently. A small sound, barely noticeable to untrained ears, but almost deafeningly loud to Satoshi's all-too-acute hearing, sounded from one of the desks near the back of the classroom, a little ways from the still-parted sliding door.

Narrowing his eyes, Satoshi stood up, barely able to contain the wince as another shot of pain attacked his aching chest, and glared at the table he suspected hid the source of the noise he heard before. He stepped to the side of the teacher's desk and began, slowly, walking down the row of desks where the offending wooden piece sheltered the intruder from Satoshi's intense glare.

Silent scuffling could be heard, by Satoshi, anyway, and the bluenette knew that whoever it was that was behind the desk was getting nervous and fearful that Satoshi had found out about him or her.

Narrowing his eyes further still until they were mere slits of azure, Satoshi picked up his pace slightly. He was already a two desks away from the desk of his hidden stalker when something very purple and very dark (and very dreaded by Satoshi) from the half-open door of the classroom caught his eye.

His eyes widened in surprise and slight annoyance as he turned to stare straight into the amethyst eyes of the very being he had just decided that morning to avoid at all costs. For a moment, time stood still for the blue-haired genius, and Satoshi felt like a third person watching the scene before him unfold. He could see the slight widening of Dark's beautiful amethyst eyes from beside the Kaitou, and he could see the cornered and frightened look on his own face--

Wait! Did he just think Dark's eyes were beautiful? What the--?

"Satoshi?"

Everything slipped out from the sudden pause in time and Satoshi jerked back in surprise and confusion as his point of view returned back to normal. He hit his back against the desk behind him and fell back onto the dusty top, arms swinging wildly around in an unsuccessful search for a handhold of some sort. His feet had suddenly left the ground as he slipped on the surprisingly-smooth wooden floor of the classroom and he found that his mind had relinquished all control of his body over to panicked-nerves.

In defeated acceptance, the bluenette shut his eyes tight and waited for the pain that was bound to come in falling over to the other side of the desk, hard. But when pain failed to instill itself upon his back and rear, the bluenette peeked out meekly and gasped slightly when his vision was filled with bright, worried amethyst orbs.

He scowled slightly and realized that Dark had, with an impossible speed that came only from training to run away from police officers, run over to him and grabbed his elbows and pulled him forward, inevitably into the Kaitou's embrace. While Dark still had his hands around Satoshi's elbows, the smaller teen's legs were pushed up between their chests, knees almost touching the bluenette's chin. His hands were apparently paralyzed as they hung limply in the air when Dark pulled Satoshi's arms by the elbows above his shoulders, which was what was preventing the bluenette from falling back.

"Sato-kun, daijoubu ka?" asked Dark worriedly, peering into his wide, stunned icy blue eyes.

Satoshi didn't seem to hear him and Dark took that as a not-so-good sign, as the younger teen usually found scathing remarks to throw at the Kaitou no matter what he said, and usually within three seconds. This Dark knew, for Daisuke had once timed the bluenette, and Dark had lost thirty bucks because of that. Dark had learned to never bet against Daisuke ever again. Not with big money, anyway.

So, when Satoshi merely stared at him with wide eyes for almost a full five seconds, Dark began to get worried. But he didn't want Satoshi to know that. Oh no. He didn't want people to go around thinking that Dark Mousy, the biggest playboy in all of Azumano Academy (in all of Azumano, really) was falling in love and was actually worried about another's well-being, even though he was. Nope. No siree. He had a reputation to keep.

And so, instead of actually asking whether the bluenette was alright again, he put on a brave smirk and did the only thing he knew would wake Satoshi from his daze, even though the blue-haired genius would probably kill him for it later; he pulled Satoshi's elbows forward, wrapped the bent appendages around his neck and kissed the smaller teen full on the lips.

When their lips met, Dark felt like melting on top of the bluenette. The younger teen's lips were so moist, so soft; so Satoshi. He didn't feel like anyone Dark had ever kissed before. And after sleeping with practically half of the teenage population of Azumano, that was definitely saying something.

So you couldn't really blame him when he wanted more than just a simple peck on the lips. No, you couldn't very much. Satoshi was different than everyone else; he was unique. He was perfect. He was something Dark couldn't, and would possibly never, after this, get, couldn't touch, couldn't claim as his own. And Dark Mousy was used to getting what he wanted.

When Satoshi had first turned down Dark's advances on him, the purple-haired Kaitou was shocked, to say the least. He had never been turned down before, by man or woman, be them straight or bent. He had always managed to get his way with them, and always with their, although seduced, will. Never before had Dark been faced with a challenge as intriguing, and not to mention beautiful, as the blue-haired genius. So, after getting over his initial shock of being rejected, and over Daisuke's constant giggles and teasing, Dark had dedicated himself to overcoming the obstacle that was Satoshi. Over and over again he tried to get Satoshi to come round, and over and over again did the bluenette hit his head with an iron frying pan (which Dark never really knew where he got from) and called him a pedophilic pervert. The last time Dark got hit, Satoshi had called him a mentally challenged pervert with palm tree hair, which kind of bruised his ego since he took pride in his hair style.

But, obviously, Dark had gotten over that and had went back to finding ways to bringing the bluenette over to his side. But Dark had grown frustrated with the bluenette's constant refusals, and as the young genius's resistance over the years grew, as did Dark's lust for him. Admiration turned to frustration, frustration to lust, until finally, Dark found it was painfully obvious to everyone, even himself, that he was downright obsessed with Satoshi Hikari. The only thing that had stopped him from actually raping the blue-eyed teen yesterday night was the very fact that the bluenette thought he actually was going to. And though his guilt still burnt strongly in his heart, his erection felt even more enflamed at the moment.

So having Satoshi in his arms, as vulnerable as a cornered rabbit during open season, was more than enough to give life back to his long-suppressed lust for the blue-haired beauty.

So, honestly, could you really blame the guy when he forced his prying tongue through Satoshi's still lips and began, almost hungrily, exploring every nook and cranny of the bluenette's hot cavern, savoring the sweet, exotic taste that was, and could only be, Satoshi Hikari?

Satoshi, meanwhile, was too dazed to notice that Dark had his lips in a bruising lip-lock and that the Kaitou's tongue was poking around in places it shouldn't have, not without the bluenette's given permission. But when something hard and large, not to mention familiar, pressed against his calf (his legs were raised between their chests, remember?), Satoshi finally managed to pull his mind out of whatever hole it had hidden itself in and his eyes widened when he saw Dark's lust-filled eyes so close to his own blue orbs.

His instinctive reaction was to snap at Dark, growl at him for being so close and invading his personal space, but he soon found that his mouth was occupied by something wet and hot, and unimaginably pleasuring, and that his lips were beginning to ache from being squished so hard against Dark's own lips.

And while he struggled to understand why Dark was kissing him and why his arms were around Dark's neck, the purple-haired Kaitou was lost in his overpowering desire to feel the blue-haired angel, to taste him and touch him in ways he wanted no one else to. Dark retreated his tongue and began nibbling lightly on Satoshi's lower lip, eliciting a small, muffled gasp of shock, that went unnoticed to him, from the younger teen, and a slight nagging for air in the back of his mind tried to make him break off their kiss.

Ignoring the need, and instead trying to breathe through his nose while still kissing Satoshi, the purple-haired Kaitou subconsciously pushed the bluenette down, letting the smaller teen's back rest upon the desk he was half-sitting on. Releasing Satoshi's elbows, Dark grabbed the bluenette's sneaker-clad heels and stretched his legs down, letting them dangle off the desk in a slightly knees-bent style.

Then he slipped his hands beneath the bluenette's dark blue shirt, the same one from yesterday, his mind noted vaguely, all the while still nipping and sucking Satoshi's already-bruising lips. His hands roamed over the younger teen's cold skin, mapping out his all-too obvious ribs and slim frame. Satoshi, meanwhile, was shocked, for lack of any better word to describe what he felt, at Dark's sudden burst of courage, if not persistence, to make out with him so eagerly. He was also shocked that his body was responding all-too-soon to the Kaitou's ministrations.

He tried to tell his traitorous body to struggle, to fight, but instead, he found himself actually enjoying the closeness between them, the intimacy. He actually wanted Dark to do this, more than he had ever had. Or, more accurately, to do this to him. He wanted Dark to feel him, taste him, claim him.

For once in his life, Satoshi wanted someone to have him.

But he was afraid. Very afraid. The last time he'd given in to someone, he'd ended up getting hurt. And he didn't want to get hurt. Not again. Never again.

This sudden change of thought, and the flash of an image of Kiesu smirking cruelly at him, finally brought sense to his body, which was quite obviously enjoying itself, and Satoshi finally found the strength and the mind to struggle against Dark.

With his free hands, he pushed against Dark's shoulders. As he did so, he kicked his legs against Dark's, causing the Kaitou to yelp in surprise, after breaking their lip-lock when Satoshi pushed him, and stumble backwards. Satoshi pushed back the disappointment swelling in his chest at the sudden absence of warmth in his body when Dark's hands slipped out from his shirt, and managed to throw a shaky glare in Dark's direction. He slipped off the desk he was on and, trembling, straightened his clothes.

Dark, on the other hand, was too shocked to do anything but stare, open-mouthed, at the blue-haired genius, whose face was unusually flushed and his blue hair was in a less frozen mess, hanging limply on his head, as though melted.

The Kaitou was almost as shocked as the bluenette when realization of letting his lust control him dawned on him. But to say he was sorry was more than an understatement. Oh, the Kaitou was sorry alright, but only because the bluenette had pushed him away before they could do anything else. Other than that, the Kaitou was just fine, if not blissful at having had a taste of Satoshi after waiting for so long.

Satoshi, though, was more afraid than anything else, and he tried to hide this simple, yet oh-so-complicating, fact by slipping on the cold, emotionless mask he usually had on.

He fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, stalling for time, wishing he didn't have to talk, or even look, at the purple-haired Kaitou in front of him.

In the end, he had no choice but to face Dark, though. And face him he did. Unfortunately, he faced him at the exact same time Dark decided to face Satoshi.

"Dark-"

"Sato-"

Both stopped and Satoshi blushed, looking away, as Dark averted his gaze as well. Then Dark looked back at Satoshi.

"Look, Satoshi, I want to apologize for yesterday--"

Satoshi glanced up sharply at him and glared coldly, causing him to stop short. Even with a cute blush like that adorning his cheeks, the blue-haired genius looked dangerous.

"Don't," hissed the bluenette, wincing slightly as another image of Kiesu floated in his mind at the mention of yesterday's events. "Just… don't. Just don't. Okay? Just… leave me alone Mousy. Leave me alone."

Dark's eyes widened at the last part, surprised and slightly hurt that Satoshi had reverted back to calling him by his last name, and Satoshi tried to ignore the sudden aching pain in his heart. But he gritted his teeth and kept it in.

"Just leave me alone," he whispered, before running past the stunned Dark and out the classroom.

Tears of pain clouded his vision as he ran down the hall of the building he was in. But he knew where he was headed. He didn't need to look to know where he was. He'd always gone there whenever he snapped. Whenever the pressure of being the cold-hearted Chairman became too much and he just needed somewhere alone to be. Whenever he needed to show weakness.

There was only one thing he showed his weaknesses to, and that thing stood right at the back of the oldest building of Azumano Academy, living in solitude amongst moss-covered stones worn away by time. Something most knew only as a Hikari Artwork. Or, more accurately, Tsubasa no Jikan; Wings of Time (1).

And so, ignoring Dark's shock-delayed shout after him, Satoshi exited the building and headed to the old hall, supposedly of-limits to students due to dangerous and unsteady walls that needed more than mere reconstruction or renovation.

And as Dark cursed, quite loudly, and began running after him, no one noticed the third bright flash of a camera from behind the desk Satoshi had been leaning against. Nor did anyone notice the dark-haired teenager who stood up from his crouching position, grinning like a cat that had just caught a fat mouse.

---+---

Dark stopped running and bent over, leaning his hands on his knees as he panted for breath. Rolling his eyes heaven-ward, he shook his head to clear the dizziness that was setting in for lack of air, and looked around him. Searching, yet not finding, any kind of clue as to where Satoshi had run off to, he let out a quiet growl of frustration.

The purple-haired Kaitou was currently standing in the middle of two red-brick buildings that stood facing their fronts to the left of block C, where he had come from and where the boys' dorms were. The buildings he stood in between were both, for some reason Dark couldn't care less about, were locked and one was the gymnasium, while the other was where the laboratories were located. Both, as mentioned before, were locked, and though Satoshi was a genius, Dark knew he couldn't have managed to decode either of the automated locks (which he couldn't help but scoff at). And for some reason, he felt that Satoshi hadn't went back to his and Krad's room.

And so, the thief had lost Satoshi's already freezing-cold trail and was at a loss as to what he should do. He looked around once more, almost hopefully, and then finally sighed in defeat. Shoulders slumping he made his way slowly back to his and Daisuke's dorm room, all the while wondering how a skinny kid like Satoshi could outrun him like that.

He had given up on trying to figure that out, as well, when he reached the door to his and Daisuke's room. When he looked up with a long face at the door, he sweatdropped slightly when he saw that the pocket knife Daisuke had thrown was still sticking out of it.

Hesitantly, and still sweatdropping, Dark slotted his card key through the cad-key slot and pushed open the door slowly when the piece of machinery beeped once. Peeking his head in, Dark looked around the darkened room (Daisuke had pulled Dark's thick curtains over the window) and called out tentatively, "Daisuke?"

Silence answered him and Dark wondered if Daisuke had left their room while he was out or something. Deciding that this was probably so, the Kaitou sighed in relief and went in completely, shutting the door with a soft thud behind him. Sighing again, he made his way over to his dark-purple duvet-ed bed and flopped onto it.

Dark buried his face into his lilac pillows and shut his eyes tight, pushing away all thoughts into the back of his mind. This proved quite hard, though, when a certain blue-haired genius persisted on popping in his head to give him more worries of what he was to do. Eventually, the purple-haired Kaitou gave up trying to sleep and instead set his mind to find out how he was going to explain to Krad that he had driven Satoshi off by making out with him in English Class.

An image of the blonde 'angel' smacking the Kaitou's head with an abnormally large frying pan and screaming obscenities that would make even a sailor blush made Dark wince slightly. It would definitely not be good for him. The one-too-many-time hit in the head with a frying pan was going to give him a concussion one of these days.

Sighing, Dark turned over onto his back and stared up at the deep purple of his ceiling, which went quite nicely with Daisuke's dark red walls. This fact did not interest Dark, though. No, the Kaitou was much more busy with thoughts of Satoshi in his head to notice the beautiful contrast. After all, blue and purple were so much nicer, ne…?

"DARK!"

The loud shout caused the Kaitou to jolt straight up in bed like a bullet and something dark and red and slightly shiny landed atop him, sending him and whatever it was on top of him back down onto the bed.

"Nani?" yelled the Kaitou in surprise.

The… something on top of him made a low growling noise and Dark was suddenly looking up into an eyeful view of flaming black, red-tinted orbs.

"Dark…" growled Caine quietly.

"H-hai?" replied Dark nervously, hoping the other teen wasn't going to kill him or anything.

Caine Talraven, to Dark, was a complete and utter stranger, despite the fact that they had known each other for a little over three years. From what Dark had gathered when he first met with the red-highlighted ebonette, which was when he first met Krad and Satoshi, the strange, quiet, contemplative teen was a first rate troublemaker who wouldn't give a damn what people thought of him.

Now this; this scared Dark. He knew what people like Caine were capable of. Vandalism, theft, robbery (okay, Dark could do those, too), forgery, heck, even murder. And honestly, the Kaitou did not do murder. He despised the thought of taking lives just to instill fear upon others. No, Dark loathed it. It was… immoral. Yes, Dark knew what immoral was, so don't look like that. True, Dark had always played against the rules and bent and twisted them so much you could hardly recognize them anymore (face it, he's a thief, and one who doesn't want to get caught. He had to know how to use loopholes to his advantage), but the Kaitou would never in a million years ever stoop so low as to murdering.

So, Dark usually either avoided or made enemies of (though he never really knew how he did this) people like Caine. In fact, Caine had first looked at Dark as if he were a piece of days-old trash that hadn't gotten thrown out yet. But Caine had tolerated Dark because Krad had, and Krad was like a god to the ebonette. Everything Krad did or said was always, always, embraced and fervently acted upon by the teen. This had given Dark another reason to add to his list of reasons why he should not anger Krad, and the Kaitou had always stayed on the blonde's 'good' side. Usually. Most of the time. Okay, maybe not most of the time, but he tried, he really did, so don't look like that, either.

Anyway, aside from all that was mentioned above, Dark knew next to absolutely nothing about Caine. They did not share many classes together, only Phys. Ed, so Dark never really got to see him often (except during breaks, when the six of them /Satoshi, Krad, Daisuke, Dark, Caine and Reese/ would hang out together at the garden at the edge of campus), and most of the time, he preferred it that way. Although no one really noticed, Dark knew that Caine, too, wanted Satoshi. Heck, most of everyone the group met, be them strangers or old friends, would either want Satoshi or Daisuke. And Dark honestly couldn't blame them (although he could hate them for wanting his Satoshi); Satoshi and Daisuke were undeniably cute.

But, back to the point, Dark knew that Caine wanted Satoshi, though the ebonette would never admit that. No, Caine would never admit to wanting Satoshi, because he knew he'd never get him. For some reason unfathomable to Dark, Caine wanted Satoshi, but knew, almost implicitly, that he could never have the blue-haired angel.

Call it instinct or whatever, but Dark knew Caine knew. Which is kinda very complicating, so we'll skip that. Long story short, Caine wanted Satoshi, Caine knew he could never have Satoshi, and Dark knew that Caine knew and Dark knew that knowing that Caine knew meant that Caine would have many reasons to hate and despise Dark.

And again, that's complicating. And pure, pointless rambling. So, anyway, Caine was capable of many things, and Dark hated the fact that these many things Caine were capable of scared the shit out of him. Plus, without Caine breathing down his neck, Dark had more chances of wooing Satoshi (yeah, right). So, not having the ebonette around was more than welcomed by Dark.

And this comes to the conclusion that Dark was afraid of Caine, and having Caine pin him down to his own bed was a very freaky thing for Dark. And Dark did not do freaky well, either.

"Where is…" Dark closed his eyes, bracing himself for the question of where Satoshi was

"… my book?"

Dark's amethyst eyes snapped open and he stared into Caine's still-flaming eyes. "Y-Your what?" he stuttered, staring wide-eyed in confusion.

Caine rolled his eyes, which seemed to make them look less fearful, though they were still burning with dark, black-red flames.

"My book, Dark. The Latin book I let you 'borrow' three days ago? Or is your brain so small that it can't even store memories more than a day old?" was the annoyed answer from the ebonette, who shifted on top of Dark, so he was now straddling the purple-haired Kaitou.

Dark's brows scrunched in confusion before he remembered the book he had 'borrowed' from Caine (actually, he stole it, something Daisuke had forced him to do after losing a bet, yet again).

"Oh, that book," he said dumbly. Then he grinned sheepishly up at Caine. "Uhh… I think it's on my desk. But it's got a few stains on the cover, though. Daisuke did it."

Caine glanced over his shoulder at Dark's desk and nodded once before sliding off Dark. He quickly grabbed the leather-bound tome lying on the cool surface of the wood and checked over it for any signs of damage, other than the stains Dark had mentioned on its dark brown cover.

"Hmm," he said to Dark, flipping through a few pages.

Dark, meanwhile, sat up on his bed and stared at the ebonette. Something seemed different about the teen. True, his hair was still the same as always, and he was still wearing his clothes from last night. His right ear still had their silver circles, and his…

Wait, that was it! His Insignia was gone.

"Hey, Caine?" called Dark.

The other teen did not look up from his book, but gave a "Hn", indicating for Dark to continue.

"Where's your Insignia?" asked Dark.

The flipping of pages stopped abruptly and Dark could see the muscles on his arms tense. Eyes widening in fear that he had asked something wrong, Dark quickly tried to find something to say to amend his mistake. But nothing came to mind and Dark could only stare as Caine snapped his book shut and glanced at him once before quickly moving to the door of the room.

"Jaa ne," muttered the ebonette, and Dark almost choked when he saw the--

No, it couldn't be… Could it? Had Dark really seen the slight tinge of pink on the impassive teen's pale cheeks? No, no, it couldn't be. It must've been a trick of the light…

Then something stirred in his mind and Dark jumped off his bed and poked his head out the door, shouting in the direction where Caine was rapidly disappearing to with his book clutched close to his chest, "My brain is NOT small!"

A faint "Whatever" was all he heard in reply and the purple-haired Kaitou huffed irritably as he slammed his door shut. "Stupid teme," he muttered, glancing haughtily at his door as he made his way back to his bed. Flopping onto the purple covers once more, he suddenly wondered how in the hell did Caine get into his and Daisuke's room in the first place. He was sure he had locked the door…

Sweatdropping, Dark decided that not knowing would probably be better. After all, the ebonette was capable of many things…

Tbc…

(1) Tsubasa no Jikan/Wings of Time: Right, just something I couldn't help but make up and put into this chapter. It'll be described later and more will be revealed about it as the story unfolds. It kinda has a very large significance to Satoshi.

Glossary-

Itte: Ouch (sometimes emphasized by an added 'yo')

Teme: Bastard (sort of)

Lief: Right, once again, I had to cut this off because it was getting too long. Plus, I was getting too carried away with the ramblings. Again 'ˆ.ˆ.. Gomen ne. Anyways, I hope this will satisfy you guys for the time being. I know there wasn't much avoiding and apologizing, but I tried. The next chapter is on the way, I promise, and there will be more SatoxDark action in it! And did any of you guys get the hints about Caine? (nudge, nudge) C'mon, I'm sure you had some ideas… Hentai! ˆ.ˆ Anyways, please R&R!

Syren: Yes, please do. We love reviews. Really. We do…

Cyren: ¬.¬ … Idiots.

Lief: Oh, shut up, spoilsport. Anyways, please tell me if you'd like any other lemony goodness between any of the characters! I'll try my best to put them in (that is, assuming I don't start rambling again) and you could maybe even give my imagination a boost! So, anyways, jaa ne!

Ps: The first who guesses who's the mysterious stranger with the camera gets a cookie! A double-choc one, too. So, review!


	6. Yakuza

Lief: YAY! ˆ-ˆ Someone got the answer to the identity of the mysterious stranger right (I honestly thought it was pretty obvious who it was)! And the Double-Choc Chip Cookie goes to… FISHTaNK the Yaoi Fan! Hooray for you! Enjoy your cookie! Anyways, here's the next chappy! Enjoy!

Title: No More

Author: Lief Nerys

Pairings: SatoshixDark, DaisukexKrad. Others will be decided in future.

Rating: As usual, I'm not sure, so it'll be M, just to be safe.

Summary: Living through high school's bad enough, but living through a high school where tons of gang members that have been after you for years is downright _hell_. At least, it is for Satoshi. And as if _that_ wasn't enough, he's got to deal with a certain obnoxious and perverted Phantom Thief who's just decided his new hobby is annoying the blue eyed teen to death.

Warnings: Yaoi, hints of Yuri, not-so-distinct mentions of rape, past mentions of murder (and probable murders in further chapters) and stalking. If you find any of these annoying, irritating, revolting, ghastly, horrid, terrible, nasty, offensive or disgusting, then I suggest you leave right now and forever remain as ignorant as you probably are. Oh, and beware of major OOC for all the characters. I can't, for the life of me, keep any character in character at all.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or its characters, only the plot in this fanfiction, the grammatical and spelling errors, and any OCs.

Chapter VI: Yakuza

Two, large, magnificent wings, one carved from marble of the blackest of black while the other of alabaster paler than even the moon, folded over their owner, an inhumanly-large angel of pale gray stone that sat upon a three-foot-tall, equally-gray, column, its arms folded over its chest as a small huddled figure curled into its cold, eternal embrace. Once-perfect features upon the clear gray face, now eroded by harsh winds and unforgiving storms, looked down upon the small form in its arms blankly, emotionless as a dark vortex in space. Intricately carved runes lined what could be seen of its hard, smooth robes, robes of stone as gray as the angel's marred face.

Satoshi let his tears fall as he snuggled deeper into the angel's arms, ignoring the cold that seeped into his very bones. Cold, azure eyes, glistening with many more unshed tears held back by the sole determination of not wanting to show weakness, gazed unseeingly into the smooth surface of the angel's arms, as several emotions and thoughts raced through him at breakneck speed.

Anger, sorrow, pain, fear; every emotion he had tried so very hard to ignore, to bury away, along with his past.

Love, joy, warmth, security; every feeling he wanted, yet pushed away, in the hopes he would not get hurt again.

Now, now all of them were coming back at him, pushing and banging and screaming against his barriers. He refused them access, as he did every time he came here. It was the same every time, wasn't it…? But, no. No, this time, they asked him questions. Questions he himself had asked so many times before…

Was there any reason he should not cry?

No.

Was there any reason he should not break?

No.

Was there any reason he should not fear?

No.

Was there any reason he should have to live?

…

No answer came as easy as before, only eerie silence that seemed almost deafening compared to Dark's pointless ramblings.

Dark…

There was that name. The name he longed to utter without venom, the name he wished would cease echoing in his mind so endlessly, giving him false dreams. The name that instilled fear and hope within his frozen heart impossibly at the same time. Just as Kiesu once did.

Kiesu…

Why could he not leave him alone? Why did he have to haunt him as well? Why? Why? Why? Why did Kiesu hurt him in the first place? Why had he trusted Kiesu? How could he have ever trusted that monster?

Flashes of long-buried memories played continuously before his mind's eye; reminding him of small, dark rooms and the stench of freshly-spilled blood assaulting his nose.

Pain.

There was pain first.

Then, sorrow.

Sorrow came after pain; it had always been that way.

After that was fear.

Fear came after sorrow.

And after all's said and done, anger would rear its ugly head.

Anger would make him see red.

Was that not what Kiesu had said?

Pain in life, sorrow after death, fear then strikes, and all see red?

When you're hurt, you feel sad, because you don't know why god is hurting you. And when you feel sad, you'll feel afraid. Afraid of what will happen next if god does not love you as you were told. And when you fear of being unloved, you become angry. Angry at god for not loving you as he should have, for thinking you unworthy of being graced by his divine warmth.

It was a cycle that was repeated over and over until you finally lose all emotions, and inevitably, your mind.

Kiesu always whispered those things to him, as he touched him, held him, embraced him with his cold arms. Whispers of insanity.

Satoshi did not lose his mind, though. No, far from it. But he lost his soul; his emotions. He lost the very core of his being; the thing that made him who he was, what he was. He lost his heart.

But Dark…

Why did he have to meet Dark? Why was fate so cruel to send him the fallen angel that persistently pestered him, and, perhaps unknowingly, awoken within him emotions that had been sealed away inside the frozen lump that he had learned to accept was to be his heart for the rest of eternity?

Why did fate have to be so cruel?

Dark…

As much as he wanted to feel the foreign emotions the Kaitou gave him, he was too afraid to fully accept them. Was it worth the risk? Was Dark worth breaking down the multiple barriers he had built around himself through the five years of so-called 'recovery'?

Dark. Dark. Dark.

It echoed, once again, endlessly in his drowning mind.

Dark. Dark. Dark.

Should he…?

Dark. Dark. Dark.

… trust the Kaitou?

Dark. Dark. Dark.

Could he…?

Dark. Dark. Dark.

… trust…

Dark! Dark! Dark!

---+---

_"DARK!"_

"Wha-!" Dark yelled, jolting up in his bed as his drowsy mind was dragged, rather rudely, out of la-la land and into the land of consciousness.

"Dark?"

Bright, worried orbs of crimson bore into his own, wild and unfocused, amethyst eyes. Dark blinked a few times before shaking his head in an attempt to get rid of the sudden dizziness setting in.

"Dark?" repeated Daisuke worriedly.

"I… I'm fine," reassured Dark, scowling as he rubbed his temple.

"What's wrong, Dark?" asked Daisuke, watching silently. "You were mumbling in your sleep."

"Was I?" asked the Kaitou absently, shaking his head once more before sliding off his bed. "I'm fine, Dai," he said when Daisuke gave him a look. "Where were you, anyway?"

Daisuke moved away so that Dark could go to the bathroom and said, "I went to see Krad."

Dark froze in his tracks and his headache immediately became the least of his worries. "Krad?" he said over his shoulder.

"Yea, Krad," replied Daisuke, looking at him oddly. "He just woke up when I went. Satoshi wasn't there, though." This made the Kaitou's heart flutter uneasily for a moment and Daisuke watched with narrowed eyes as Dark began shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. "_You_ haven't seen him, have you, Dark?" asked the redhead quietly.

Dark gave a nervous chuckle and looked around the room distractedly, not very eager to meet the eyes of his cousin. "Eh, why'd you say that? Of course I haven't!"

Daisuke's eyes narrowed further. "Dark…" he said warningly.

Dark sweatdropped slightly and gave a small sigh. "Alright. Fine. I did see him."

Daisuke's eyes returned to their normal size and the redhead smiled. "I knew it. You always were a bad liar."

"Only when it's you I'm lying to," muttered Dark glumly, shoulders slumping.

"Why didn't you just tell me you saw him?" asked Daisuke, ignoring the purple-haired teen's comment. "It's not a crime or anything. So, where is he now? Is he alright?"

"Uhh… Well… You see," stuttered Dark, wondering what the hell he would say.

"Dark…" said Daisuke, seeing his cousin's stutters. "What happened…?"

Dark practically deflated as he sighed again, mumbling something that Daisuke couldn't quite hear.

"What?" said Daisuke, frowning as he leaned forward to hear better.

"I said," began Dark, taking a deep breath before continuing, "IkissedhiminEnglishClassandheranoffandtoldmetoleavehimaloneandIdon'tknowwherehewent."

Daisuke's frown deepened as he tried to take in what Dark had said. Dark then took another deep breath as the redhead blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"YOU WHAT!"

Dark flinched. Daisuke twitched. Another shout sounded from outside.

"DARK MOUSY!"

Again, Dark flinched. But before he could do anything else, a seriously-pissed-off-looking Krad barged in through their door (which was conveniently half-open). The furious blond 'angel' made his way to a shocked and frightened Dark, waving something grayish in his hand.

"What the fuck is this, Dark!" yelled the blonde, shoving the gray thing in Dark's face.

Dark grabbed the gray thing and pulled it away a little to actually see it, glancing at Krad, who gave him a venomous glare in return. Daisuke, scowling, looked at the paper over Dark's shoulder, paled almost immediately.

Dark's eyes had widened to the size of saucers as the amethyst orbs rested upon a black and white picture of him and Satoshi in English Class that morning, with him holding the bluenette around the elbows while pushing said bluenette against the desk behind them.

"Shit," he muttered, eyes continuing downwards to read what was written below the picture.

**EARLY BIRD GETS THE WORM?**

By Takeshi Saehara

Early this very morning, at precisely 6.36 a.m., school Chairman, Azumano Academy's resident Ice Prince and phenomenal genius, Satoshi Hikari, was witnessed, kissing- yes, my fellow students, _kissing_- the Prince of Jocks and all-out playboy, Dark Mousy, in Literary English Class while everyone was sleeping.

Now, one would think Mousy would lay low after Hikari's freak-out session late last night at Honey's, where many other students were present to witness the temporary break-down of our dear Chairman, ne?

Well, as seen in the picture above, it would seem that Mousy has done quite the opposite. Of course, it is quite understandable for Hikari to succumb to Mousy's so-called 'charms' after resisting for over three years, but making out in English Class? Clichéd, wouldn't you say?

But, the real question is, what would Azumano Academy's 'Angel', Krad Hikari, have to say to this unorthodox manner of hooking up? Will he actually allow Mousy to-

Before Dark could finish, the Academy Times was snatched out of his hands, and as he looked up to growl at whoever it was that had interrupted his reading, he was suddenly assaulted by Krad's flaming gold eyes glaring at him ten times deadlier than before.

Dark grinned sheepishly at him. "Uhh… Oops?"

"DARK!" yelled Krad, huffing. "What the fuck were you thinking? Kissing Satoshi? In English Class? Even after last night?"

Dark stared down at the floor guiltily, wincing with each syllable uttered by Krad. Daisuke, meanwhile, grabbed the Academy Times and continued to read the article, eyes rapidly flying over the small-printed words in record time.

"Hell, Dark, do you know what'll happen if this gets out?" continued Krad, shaking his fists in the air. "If our parents find out?"

"Since when have you cared what your parents thought?" muttered Dark.

"I _don't_ care what our parents think!" replied Krad angrily. "Fuck, they could jump off a cliff for all I care! What I care about is what'll happen to Satoshi! Do you know what you've done? You've brought the whole school's, heck, probably the whole town's, attention to you and Satoshi! And Satoshi doesn't need that! Not now that--"

When Krad abruptly stopped, Dark's curiosity got the better of his fear and guilt, and he looked up at Krad's flushed face.

"Now that what?" he asked.

Krad didn't answer.

"Krad."

Both Dark and Krad turned to look at Daisuke, who stared at Krad with determined red orbs. "Answer him."

Krad looked about to shout at Daisuke, but the redhead glared at him, causing him to stop. Krad narrowed his eyes before sighing and falling onto his knees on the fluffy floor of Dark's side of the room.

Daisuke knelt down next to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, before embracing him from the side.

"Tell us what's wrong, Krad," whispered the redhead. "Tell us what's going on."

Krad closed his eyes and leaned into Daisuke's embrace, sighing tiredly. "Satoshi…"

"What's wrong with Satoshi?" asked Daisuke.

Dark, momentarily forgotten, sat himself down in front of them and listened intently.

"He…" continued Krad. "He… He said Kiesu's back."

"Kiesu?" echoed Daisuke confusedly. "Who's that?"

Krad sighed again. "Five… Five years ago… our mother fell sick. Deathly so. There was nothing the doctors could do to make her better. Our… father, he sent us to live with our godfather, father's close associate, to make sure we wouldn't get sick, as well. But… but something went wrong. While we stayed there, Satoshi and I…

"It was all my fault," sobbed the blonde suddenly, and Daisuke tightened his hold around him. "If… if I hadn't convinced Satoshi to come out, nothing would've happened… Satoshi wouldn't've gotten… gotten hurt…"

"Shh… It's alright, Krad," whispered Daisuke soothingly.

Krad calmed down, somewhat, and continued, though quite shakily. "We… We got lost… When we went out… We got lost and… and we met another boy… He said his name was Kiesu… Kiesu Hataka. He said he'd help us, so we followed him and…

"And then, we found out that Kiesu wasn't… wasn't… Well, Kiesu was the son of a Yakuza."

Daisuke gasped softly and Krad took a deep breath before continuing. "And he… wanted Satoshi. He wanted Satoshi… Of course, I fought. I couldn't just let them have my otouto… But… in the end… they got us.

"I don't know what they did to Satoshi, and I don't think I ever want to, but… whatever it was, Satoshi never really… healed. It was about three months before we escaped them… With Caine's help…"

"Was that how you met Caine?" asked Daisuke quietly, trying to distract Krad from thinking too much about his unpleasant stay with the son of a Yakuza.

Krad nodded. "Yea… They took him in while he was on the streets. Nobody cared about him, so he was easy prey for them. But he didn't like it there, either. So we escaped together.

"A couple of police officers found us, and took us back. Told us that we'd been all over the news when we 'mysteriously disappeared'. Satoshi and me, I mean. No one knew Caine. When we got back, our mother, she'd recovered, fortunately, and father were there. We were asked where we'd been, how were we.

"I answered most of their questions. Satoshi was still… still too hurt… to say anything. And we… well, we came back to Azumano immediately after that. Satoshi never left home. And I tried to help him forget.

"But… But now… Satoshi told me last night, when he woke up, that Kiesu's back…" Krad shook his head angrily. "And… And now… now I don't know what to do!"

"Shh…" said Daisuke, rubbing circles on the blonde's back. "Shh… It's okay, Krad. Just… just relax."

"How can I?" whispered Krad furiously. "How can I when that _bastard_'s out there?"

"You have to, Krad," replied Daisuke. "Satoshi doesn't need you to be like this Krad. You have to calm down or you won't be able to think properly."

That said, Daisuke began humming a soothing song, trying to calm the blonde once more. While doing so, he glanced over to where Dark was, only to see empty space in the place of his purple-haired cousin. Slightly disconcerted as to where the Kaitou could've gone to in such a hurry, Daisuke continued humming to Krad, deciding to look for Dark later.

_Tbc…_

Lief: Well… That sucks. Wahh! I'm sorry! I got stinking author's block in the middle of writing this chapter. I'm so sorry. (sighs) Anyway, please excuse my oh-so-ridiculous article; I failed my journalism class, you know. I'm a writer, not a reporter. So, anyway, ignore it if you want.

Syren: Cheer up, Lief. It wasn't that bad.

Lief: (sniffs) You're just saying that 'cause you're my muse.

Cyren: … Duh.

Lief: –.– Bastard. I thought you were my muse. (sighs) Anyway, please R&R. I hear reviews help get rid of author's block. A yakuza is a criminal, by the way, for those who do not know. And it was around two p.m. when they read the article, so it gave Takeshi (the so-called mysterious stranger ˆ­ˆ) enough time to print out about a dozen copies of the Academy Times (which is a sucky name for a newspaper, don't ya think?). Yea, I know, Dark slept a lot, ne (this comment is totally off subject)? Oh, and did I mention that school hasn't started yet? They're just living there like at a boarding school. Anyway, I guess I'd better go now. 'Till the next chap.


	7. Scandalous

Lief: OMG! I am so sorry for taking so long to update!! Honestly I am! (ducks as several objects, sharper than the ones Daisuke had thrown at Dark, flies all over the place) Meh, I guess I deserved that… Haizz… Anyway, I guess it won't matter if I said that my computer had a breakdown and deleted the whole story and what little of this chapter I had done while I still had author's block? (more objects are thrown and boos accompany them) Uhh… right… Yeah, I guess I deserved that too… Haizz… I guess you should go read now before I die of being boo-ed.

But before that… Here are review replies. I don't usually reply in my chapters, as I have mentioned before, but for some reason, the reply button on No More's review page won't work (goes to sulk in a corner, mumbling about evil, grudge-holding computers and good-for-nothing broadband access).

Dark-Angel09: Dude, or well lady, you know what I mean! anyways yeah I was thinking before why no one was in the halls or anything, and if classes were just late, but now it makes sense. Also I thought Takeshi after you said it was another charecter from dnangel! Darn, Oh well. Also that was sad kinda, Being a captive for 3 months, and no one even cared about Caine T.T oh how sad. But yeah, so the mom didn't die? I totally thought she was gonna xD good job, I was thrown off. I like that it doesn't always have to be a tragedy right? Thats so cool. and also, they were missed and being looked for, some stories probably would make it out like the parents were bad and didn't care, so I'm happy you did it that way. Also the artivle was good. Ugh, if my teacher were here though it'd be all red, seriously she was so mean! Every paper I got back was red!! Covered in her little checking pen! and you know what this year she's my L.A. teacher! (sorry back to the review.) You did a nice job, and so I think you deserve a plushie this time! -hands you one of Satoshi- ha its rare! Be happy! and don't let writers block get you down, use your own experiences with twists in them, sometimes it helps! I'm trying to make my reviews not be so long, otherwise I look a little too weird -sweatdrop- Welps update soon if you can. Cuz it's awesome!

-Whoopies!!! I can't believe you gave me another long review! I wuve you! (goes hearty eyes as she stares at the name) Ahem... (coughs, coughs)Anyways, yea... I was kinda in a bad mood when I wrote about Caine's history in another Word Document, no thanks to Cyren (Cyren: (from across the room) Oi! Don't blame it on me, you stupid idiot!), so Caine had the misfortune of enduring a cruel childhood as a Yakuza captive.

But on a lighter side, I gave him a nice little (okay, so it's not really little) home with a loving foster family. But that's for another chappie, so... my lips are sealed. Anyways, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE PLUSHI:3 Me likes... Heheh... But what's this I hear about shortening the length of reviews?! NO! Please! Don't do that! I like weird ppl... I'm weird, too...

Ps: Thanks for the review and encouraging words; you helped very much. Btw, I'm a lady. ;P Ok, mebbe not a Lady, but a gal, nonetheless.

Mizuki Hikari: continue .

-Meh... It' snpot that I'm ungrateful, really, I'm glad you reviewed, but... I honestly wish you would say something else... 'Cause I really don't know what's your opinion and I'm the kind that likes to know. So... Pwease? Tell me... And thanks for reviewing, btw.

FISHTaNK The Evil Fangirl: nibbles on my cookie (I changed the Yaoi Fan to Evil Fangirl XP)

I love how you had Dark say what he did really fast and have Daisuke figure it out and have kRad charge in a minute later and how Sato thought about everything. I like how you had them find out. Keep up the great work and update asap

Sally the Stephs

-Heheh. I was wondering how to get Krad to find out, or at least, how Dark would explain to Dai about what happened. Glad you liked it. And thanks for reviewing!

Ps: I'm curious... Why are you evil now? You're not gonna torture me for updating late, are you...?! O.o

NamarieGreenleaf: well i was like what is krad talking about for like five minutes until i realized! duh! well you can't blame me it's midnight-30 and i had a lotta soda.

continue

-Lolz. No, I don't really blame you. I like keeping awake into the night (it should really be day, though...) and get sugar rush by drinking a lotta soda. Thanks for reviewing!

The Oblivious Captain Anna: WOW...this story is awsome! I really can't wait to read more! I hope you update soon!

-You know... It was past midnight when I read your review and the first thing I thought was, 'Am I seeing her name right...?' xx I know, I know, everyone's entitled to their own choic of names, but honestly... Why'd you choose that...? No offence, I'm just curious (Cyren: (still sulking) More like nosy...). But anyways, I'm glad you liked and reviewed! I hope you're not too put off by the length of time it took for me to update.

Meine Welt: ...I'm sorry I didn't review for this yet! DX I'm such an idiot. This was posted even before I fell down the stairs! Agh! can't believe she missed it/berates self Anyway, I thought Dark was really going to die there for a while. Krad was pretty angry. Looking forward to a new chapter from you soon! I swear I won't miss it this time!

Heheh. I was wondering how to get Krad to find out, or at least, how Dark would explain to Dai about what happened. And don't worry. You shouldn't berate yourself so much. Everybody makes mistakes. It's better late than never, right? Anwyays, it's probably too late for this, but just for the heck of it, I hope you're getting better! And I'm sorry for the late chappie!

Title: No More

Author: Lief Nerys

Pairings: SatoshixDark, DaisukexKrad. _Maybe_ ArgentinexTakeshi (depends on whether or not you guys agree on this... I myself have no idea where that came from, but they look cute! ... In my opinion)? Others will be decided in future.

Rating: As usual, I'm not sure, so it'll be M, just to be safe.

Summary: Living through high school's bad enough, but living through a high school where tons of gang members that have been after you for years is downright _hell_. At least, it is for Satoshi. And as if _that_ wasn't enough, he's got to deal with a certain obnoxious and perverted Phantom Thief who's just decided his new hobby is annoying the blue eyed teen to death.

Warnings: Yaoi, hints of Yuri, not-so-distinct mentions of rape, past mentions of murder (and probable murders in further chapters) and stalking. If you find any of these annoying, irritating, revolting, ghastly, horrid, terrible, nasty, offensive or disgusting, then I suggest you leave right now and forever remain as ignorant as you probably are. Oh, and beware of major OOC for all the characters. I can't, for the life of me, keep any character in character at all.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or its characters, only the plot in this fanfiction, the grammatical and spelling errors, and any OCs.

Chapter VII: Scandalous

Humming a tune to a song he didn't know the title of, Takeshi Saehara strolled down the stone pathway of the large, all-too-clean park at the edge of campus, earning looks from other students around him as they wondered why he was so joyfully skipping. Of course, not all students wondered, for some of them had already read the scandalous article he had produced. Those few, though they did not stare nor wonder, _did_ get on his nerves a little as they gathered around him, asking him millions of questions they should've known he wouldn't give answers to without a price.

His irritation, though, did not dampen his high spirits, and he hastened his pace in order to lose the several students still questioning him. Said students, realizing he was not going to pay them any attention, left him alone after a while, and Takeshi grinned slightly. His pace still fast, he continued on his way to, where else but, the red brick building at the other end of the park, where the Academy's printing rooms were located.

Upon stepping foot within the almost-deserted block, he ceased his humming and paused a moment in his tracks, hovering in the doorway of the double doors and smiling brightly as he looked down the fairly plain-looking corridor. Still smiling, he started his track into the building and greeted a girl with shoulder-length dark red0 hair and hazel eyes who was pinning a few notices and sheets of pink paper upon a green pin-up board that hung on one side of the white walls of the corridor.

"Ohayo, Takamura-san," he said brightly.

The brunette barely spared him a glance as she continued pinning up the papers in her arms dutifully. "Ohayo, Saehara-san," she replied, scowling when a thumbtack refused to be pulled away from the green background of the board. "Why… so… happy?" she grunted, pulling the small, flat tip of the thumb tack.

Takeshi simply grinned at her, even though she wasn't looking at him. "Oh, no reason, Takamura-san."

He watched silently, and quietly amusedly, as Takamura continued with her tug-of-war with the thumb tack. She began to grunt even louder as she turned around in many different, and, might I add, lewd to the eyes of the observant Takeshi, positions to pull out the stubborn thumb tack, until, finally, it gave and she was thrown back by the force of her own pull. Takeshi tried to suppress the laughter tearing at his throat as he helped the now-grumbling-and-covered-in-little-sheets-of-pink-and-white-paper Takamura-san back to her feet.

Muttering a thanks, the sixteen-year-old Secretary of Student-Student Affairs(1) promptly proceeded to pick up the pieces of paper now scattered everywhere on the wooden floors beneath them.

"Ne, Nakoro-chan, have you seen Narumi-sensei?" asked Takeshi, helping her collect the papers.

Nakoro scowled a little as she thought about his question, still bending around to pick up the papers. "Anou… I think…," she paused before continuing, "I think he's in the printing room." She paused again before nodding firmly. "Yeah. Yeah, that's it. He went in with… with…"

Takeshi didn't wait for her to finish, having already gotten the information that he needed, and grinned as he stuffed the papers he had collected into her already-full arms and running down the corridor.

"Oi! Chotto matte!" shouted the Secretary exasperatedly as she struggled to balance the high stack of papers in her arms.

Takeshi just waved carelessly over his shoulder and continued running, turning round a corner before entering a room through a green-painted door right at the end of the small corridor.

"Narumi-sensei--" he started, but he stopped as his eyes widened into the size of saucers and his jaw fell to the ink-splattered floor of the dimly-lit room.

There, a few feet in front of him, leaning against the peach-gray printing machine on the other side of the room, was Takaru Narumi-sensei, his usually neat and clean-of-creases white shirt half unbuttoned and his black pants, tight and almost leathery, unzipped. In front of him, pushing him down against the printing machine almost violently, was an equally half-dressed, but still as dignified as ever, Argentine, lips locked tightly against the young teacher.

To say that Takeshi was shocked would've been an understatement. Never in his short life had he ever imagined himself finding the high-and-mighty Argentine practically devouring the lips of a teacher, let alone the young and clumsy, but in a cute way, Takaru Narumi. No, Argentine had always been too stuck up to actually do anything like that. At least, that was what Takeshi had thought.

Although, the young reporter had to admit, the young teacher was awfully handsome with his short, almost-curly, golden locks and all-too-innocent baby blue eyes that could've rivaled even Daisuke's crimson orbs in size, and he _was_ really adorable when he was flushed whenever he dropped something by accident. Just like he looked now, as Argentine continued to suck and nibble on his obviously-bruising lips, his hands roaming all over the young man's body…

_Crap_, thought Takeshi suddenly, feeling the constriction of his pants. Blushing furiously, something he rarely did (blushing was Daisuke's, and occasionally Satoshi's, whenever Dark got _too_ perverted, job, as far as he was concerned), he closed his still-open mouth and quickly, backed out of the small room, shutting the door as silently as he could.

His breath had hitched a few, he noted as he leaned back against the door of the printing room, and he was suddenly sweating, even though the temperature was quite cool. The bulge in his brown pants was still awfully visible, though, and he cringed. He _wasn't_ like that, was he? Sure, he was okay with people like that, but to be one himself…

But then, being around queer people everyday in classes could've changed his way of thinking along the two years he'd been at Azumano Academy. After all, hadn't Keiji changed Funabashi?

Eyes widening, the now-gasping reporter shook his head fervently to clear his now-distraught mind. He should've known the thoughts that came after Keiji would've made his little problem down south worse.

"You saw them, then?"

Brown eyes snapped up to meet smirking hazel, and Takeshi blushed for the second time that day. Face now resembling a ripe tomato, he scowled at Nakoro.

"You… could've… warned me," he panted in a whisper, shifting from his position against the door behind him in an attempt to ignore the bulge in his pants.

Nakoro's gaze made their way lower down his almost-shaking body, causing Takeshi to turn redder, and she smirked again when she saw his awakened friend.

"I _was_ going to," she drawled, crossing her arms over her chest. "But you went and ran off. But you seemed to have enjoyed that, ne?" Another smirk accompanied her statement, and Takeshi turned his body to the side to hide himself from her.

"That's none of your business," he snapped, still blushing furiously.

"Aww, don't be shy, Takeshi-kun," teased the redhead mercilessly. "We're not strangers in that department."

Takeshi blanched at that, red face suddenly turning paper white, as he could not help but remember that Nakoro was just as queer as any person he knew at the school.

It was quite known at Azumano Academy that the Student-Student Affairs Secretary was into guys as much as she was into flies. And she was not very into those dirty little insects. This didn't mean she hated boys, though. No, not at all. If anything, she was very understandable of them. Most guys actually came to her for solutions to emotional problems.

"Don't remind me," gagged Takeshi, clutching at his stomach as he was momentarily distracted from his hard on.

Nakoro grinned. "Whatever you say, Takeshi-kun," she replied. "Just remember that denial is very unhealthy for the mind(2)."

Takeshi rolled his eyes and was relieved when he felt that his pants weren't as tight as before. He sighed as he turned around to face Nakoro, who was still grinning like the Cheshire cat. He was about to say something when a loud moan sounded from the printing room and he blanched again as he felt his body responding again.

Nakoro couldn't help it anymore. The look on Takeshi's face was priceless and she burst out laughing there and then. Takeshi blushed again, mentally cursing himself, and shouted at the laughing redhead angrily.

"Shut up, Nakoro!" he yelled.

Nakoro paid him no heed and continued rolling around on the floor, laughing like a mad woman.

"Nakoro!" yelled Takeshi exasperatedly, and he was about to tell her to shut up again when the door of the printing room suddenly burst open.

"Saehara-kun? Takamura-kun? What're you two doing here?"

Takeshi's eyes widened and he stiffened as Nakoro struggled to stop laughing on the floor. The ebonette forced a smile on his face and turned around slowly to face a flushed–looking Narumi and an equally flushed, but, as mentioned before, as dignified as ever, Argentine, both of whom were now properly dressed.

"Saehara?" said Argentine, raising a brow at the ridiculously fake smile on the ebonette's oddly-red face.

"Y-yes, Argentine-san (A/N: That's long, man… x.x Shutting up now…)?" stuttered the ebonette, trying to ignore the irresistible way the sandy-blond haired boy looked with his face painted slightly by a small tinge of pink and the sexy way one of his delicate brow was raised.

Argentine's pale purple eyes, lilac almost, shrunk into mere slits as he stared suspiciously at Takeshi, then at the still-rolling-and-laughing Nakoro on the floor.

"Please answer Narumi-sensei's question," ordered the aristocratic teen, voice smooth and commanding.

Takeshi bit his lip for a moment before saying stupidly, "Question?"

"Yes, question," snapped Argentine impatiently.

"What question?"

Nakoro laughed even harder at this and Takeshi's blush grew deeper.

Argentine, though, did not find this funny. "Just tell us what you two are doing here, Saehara!" snapped the sandy-blond teen.

"O-oh," stuttered the ebonette embarrassedly. "Uh… I was… Anou… I was just… looking for… Uh…"

"Spit it out already!"

Takeshi winced at the blonde's tone and glanced down at Nakoro before backing away slightly.

"Uh… Well… I think I'll just be going now," he said quickly, turning around to run full-speed back down the corridor he'd come from.

Argentine's raised brow rose even higher as he stared as Takeshi disappeared around the corner of the corridor while Narumi just stared at the still-laughing Nakoro confusedly.

"Argentine-kun?" he said timidly after a few more moments of awkward silence, broken only by Nakoro's mad laughter.

Argentine glanced at him. "Sumimasen, Narumi-sensei," he said curtly before following after Takeshi.

Narumi tilted his head to the side, watching silently as Argentine disappeared around the corner as well. Then he looked back at Nakoro.

"Takamura-kun, daijoubu ka?" he asked, looking almost awed as the Secretary's face turned purple out of lack of air.

---++---

_Kuso, kuso, kuso_, cursed Takeshi silently, running down the pathway at the park where he'd been practically-skipping down only minutes before.

His face still had the remnants of his previous blushes on it and his breath was ragged now after running so fast. He almost groaned out loud when he remembered what he'd done.

He'd run. He'd run from Argentine when the lilac-eyed teen had asked him a direct question. He knew said teen would come after him now. He just knew it. Argentine was just that kind of person.

Argentine Hikari, like any Hikari, was a very arrogant and dignified young man, if not cocky. He demanded respect and was, in a creepy way, a genius. He knew everything and anything, if you ever asked him, and if he didn't know something, which is a very rare occurrence, he'd hunt down anyone who knew that something and that anyone would suddenly fall into a very dangerous position.

Takeshi didn't know him personally, just that he was the Head of the Art Club and that he was Krad and Satoshi's distant relative. Of course, the ebonette had always been curious about the aristocratic brat's- eh (cough), I meant _teen_'s-exact relation to Krad and Satoshi, as did everyone on campus, but he'd known from experience that Argentine did not look kindly upon busybodies.

But, that's not something he liked to dwell upon, so back to the matter at hand.

Takeshi had just run from Argentine, when said teen had just asked him a question, and he knew Argentine would come after him just to know the answer to that question. It was ridiculous, really, to actually run around after someone just to get an answer to some question, even if it was a stupid question, but Takeshi was still freaked. Who knew what Argentine'd do if he caught up to him?

Ah, but alas, that was not the only trouble Takeshi Saehara was going to have that day.

Just as he passed a stone bench standing to the side of the pathway he was on, a deep voice called out to him from the side and Takeshi froze in his tracks, torn between feeling terrified out of his wits and just plain out smug.

"Saehara-kun."

Slowly and stiffly, the brunette turned, face already contorting into a mask of false cheerfulness.

"Ohayou... Dark-san."

_Tbc…_

(1) Student-Student Affairs: Unlike the Student Body Council, which deals in all problems and affairs between the students and teachers and all that, the Student-Student Affairs Council instead deals with the troubles between students themselves and deal with these troubles on their own. They don't have as much authority as the Student Body Council, but they are the next in line, so to speak. The Chairman of this particular group is an OC character who happens to know a lot about Sato-chan and Krad-sama, much in the way that Caine does.

(2) Denial is unhealthy for the mind: Heheh… (smiles sheepishly) Just something I always tell my friend. It just sounds nice, don't it?

Glossary:

Ohayo: Good morning

Anou: Umm

Chotto matte: Wait a minute

Sumimasen: Excuse me (sometimes used as a brief apology)

Lief: (cringe) Uhh… this will probably make me more unlikable… But I had to stop here! It just fits… Dark's gonna pummel Takeshi later and Argentine-kun's gonna… What? I dunno yet… (ducks as objects from before starts flying around again) Hey! I'll figure something out… Just wait… Be patient. (more objects fly) Ah! Ok, ok! You've been waiting longer than should be, but come on… It's not my fault…

Cyren: Well, technically, it is.

Lief: (glares) Is not. I can't control my computer.

Syren: Relax, Lief. Cy's just being a jerk. (smiles brightly) It's not your fault at all.

Lief: (sniffs) You mean that?

Cyren: (snorts) Of course not. She's just saying that 'cos she's your muse.

Lief: -.- … I would've been happier not knowing that…


End file.
